IOU
by EmoMcCleno
Summary: Ryoko and Tenchi go on a small trip of sorts but find themselves in a danger of losing their lives, can they rely on the others to save them or must they save themselves?
1. Chapter 1: Carrot Cake Confusion

Ok copyright, copyright. . . Well first off none of these characters are my own, except the new ones obviously. Umm all characters are owned by Pioneer. Ok that's it.

Right well this is my first fanfic. . . EVER! So don't be all up in my face about it, if you don't like it. Constuctive C&C only! I am 16 and like my way of writing so don't be incredibly mean but don't be all nice either...ok am getting way too bossy here! Its just i'm a little bit nervous is all. (",) This is not a lemon Fanfic (which I would refuse to write anyway). Enjoy and Review!

Right the scene is set. It's a few months after No Need For A Conclusion in Tenchi Universe. Charecters may have changed a tincy bit along with their relationships with one another but on the whole, there isn't a whole lot of difference. I've also included the Tenchi-ken in this story, I'm not sure though if it was in Universe as its been a while since I saw it. Ok here goes!

** Chapter One: Carrot Cake Confusion**

Ryoko leaned by the wall of the shrine waiting for Tenchi to come out of medition class with his Grandpa.Her slender figurestoodwith a smile on her face just thinking about her darling Tenchi.

"Hehe, he better like my new dress." She whispered to herself. Her new dress just about past her hips, with yellow gems running across the bottom and a large teal piece of material floated behind the back of it. The gold dress high-lighted her eyes and she knew full well. . .

"-I look good!"

She smiled mischievously to herself and looked up atshimmering sky.It was the beginning of summer and Tenchi had just finished school yesterday, she conjured up the dress just for the occasion!

Tenchi slid open the door of the shrine and squinted in the summer sun, he let out abreathe of relaxation and happiness that for the next 3 months he can relax. . . Well for the most part, after all it would be kinda hard to relax with 6 alien women living in his house, as well as a cabbit, his Grandpa and his Dad. He walked towards the steps when he felt something creep up on him, just as he was about to turn around he heard Ayeka call his name.

"Tenchi!" She called as shebounded up the steps; she looked slightly more like Sasami, her younger sister then herself, a wide smile across her face and her eyes glistening with hope. "There you are," She beamed.

As soon as Ryoko heard the princess she moaned inwardly and disappeared behind Tenchi, if he was going to see the new dress, she would prefer it if they were alone. As soon as she disappeared Tenchi smiled and knew he would encounter Ryoko later.

"Yes Miss Ayeka?" he asked.

"I decided to help celebrate the summer holidays and -" she removed a wicker basket from behind her back "and a picnic seemed approprite in this beautiful weather. . .so what do you think?"

Tenchi's cheeks slightly burned, he wasn't sure if it was the sun or the thought of spending some alone time with Princess Ayeka, but then he thought about it.

"What harm could it do?" he whispered.

He took a few steps towards Ayeka, and lifted out a hand to take the basket.

"Sounds great!" He smiled.

Ayeka tried to suppress her joy. She felt like jumping up and down like a little girl again. These past few months have been great for her, after Tenchis battle with Kagato in the Jurai palace, Ryokos disappearance and everything; she had thought she would never have her family back again because Tenchi had wanted to go back to earth. After a few months of living in Jurai again, Ayeka couldn't take it. The First Crowned princess of Jurai ran away, back to Earth. . . And was happy again. . . Even if Ryoko got there before her.

Ayeka blushed wildly and handed the basket to Tenchi. They then started the way down the steps, to the lakeshore. Ayeka had tried her best to look good for Tenchi. Her shiney purple hair was twisted into a series of plaits that lay, falling down her back. She was wearing a light blue and pink kimono that sleeves just ran to her elbows and had quite suprisenly a low front, at least for Ayekas standards. Ryoko would probably call it conservative!

Soon they found the perfect place by the shore. A rather large rock lay resting half in the water, half on land. Tenchi helped Ayeka onto the rock and they both sat eating and chatting. Enjoying one anothers company.

Mihoshi snored loudly as her head lolloped back and forth on the couch causing a vein on Kiyones forehead to protrude.

"O for Gods sake." she muttered as the blondes head fell straight onto her lap. They were both on the couch in the living room watching their soaps but due to a late night out the night before Mihoshi was a bit worse for wear. Kiyone started to absently plait Mihoshi's curly blonde hair. Only this time5 months ago they had arrived back on earth after living in space for a few months with the gang. In that short space of time they had done many things; were on the run, entered a bathing suit competition, and of course saved the universe from that pyshocotic Kagato.

"What a ride. . ." she said to herself.

Just as she began reminiscing the good times she had had with the Masaki family, Sasami skipped into the living room with Ryo-oki on her head. She smiled sweetly at Kiyone

"Miss Kiyone have you seen Ayeka or Tenchi around?" she asked politely as ever but with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"'Fraid not Sasami. . . ." She looked at Sasami puzzled. ". . . Why?"

Sasami giggled and straightened out her blue and green kimono. She shook her head and tapped her finger to her nose.

"No reason." she smiled and skipped back to the kitchen, while Ryo-oki struggled to stay on the bouncing girls head.

"O dear. . ." she sighed as she heard the door to the kitchen. She was about to wonder where Ayeka and Tenchi actually were, but got distracted when she felt Mihoshi drooling all over her left knee.

"MIHOSHI!"

Machines beeped and clanged as Washu took notes on her lastest invention. The idea came to her 2 weeks ago when Sasami suggested buying a new collar for Ryo-oki, one to catch her personality. Suddenly Washu's great mind had struck a plan. A new collar with powers, shields, weapons etc., for when Ryo-oki becomes a ship. Washu had already gone through 6 prototypes but was sure this was the one. Some hadn't even worked while one electrocuted the poor cabbit and another even affected Ryoko causing her energy blasts to turn into water blasts. After a large number of water fights, Washu finally reversed the affect.

Suddenly there was a loud ping and Washu looked over to the green conveyor belt. On top of a red velvet pillow sat a gold (the same colour of Ryokos eyes) collar encrusted in 5 cyan (Ryokos hair) circular diamonds. Washu smiled her usual wacky smile and walked over to the pillow. She produced a pair or forceps and carefully picked up the collar. She placed it under a large grey machine connected to a television screen. As soon as it was placed, a blue scan passed over the collar. The T.V screen lighted up with numbers. Once again Washu smiled her trade-mark smile.

"Eureka!"

Sasami pottered around the kitchen singing a tune to one of the many soaps she watched. She opened the fridge and took out a bag of potatoes. She took them to the sink and began washing them, all the while singing a tune. Only a few hours ago she was in the same kitchen with Ayeka making a picnic for Tenchi and her older sister. She had made it extra special, cheese and crackers, ham sandwiches, fruit juice and unknown to Sasami, Ayeka had snuck in a rather large piece of carrot cake, much to the disapproval of Ryo-oki.

Sasami had always thought of Tenchi as an older brother but still had feelings for him, not as strong as they used to be but they were still there. He was always so sweet to her, so helpful and had definitly saved her life more then once. He loved his family dearly, all equal, but still even the 12 year old could see that it wasn't all that equal. He loved them all, but some he may love differently. He was in love with one of them. . .but who, was the question. Ayeka or. . .

Ryoko phased through the door and over dramatically threw herself onto the kitchen floor.

"I'M SO HUNGRY!" she wailed. Sasami chuckled and helped the 'weak' space pirate off the floor. She carefully propped Ryoko against a counter and shook her finger at her playfully.

"You will eat when I tell you to eat Miss Ryoko!" she said mockingly.

"Yes Sasami. . ." Ryoko sighed. She then looked up, grinning so wide you could see her gleaming fangs. She spoke menacingly, "You are becoming more like your sister as the days pass Princess."

"O really!" Sasami played. She folded her arms and repeatedly tapped her foot on the floor.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you monstrous space pirate!" she retorted in a squeky voice.

Ryoko found it hard to keep a straight face and burst out laughing. She doubled over as tears came down her cheeks.

"You truly are one of a kind Sasami." she finally said after her outburst. She patted the blue haired girl on the head and headed to the door again. "Call me when dinners ready." she called as she phased through the door.

Sasami stared at the door. Ryoko was one of the funniest people she had ever met and had the pleasure of being friends with. Sasami always admired Ryoko's ways. Her fighting skills, her personality, her inability to rationalize, her style(even if that gold dress she had been wearing earlier was incredibly short) and the way she always put Tenchi first. She loved him dearly, Sasami knew that, she wondered if Tenchi knew.

Sasami saw the clocks time on the wall. It was almost 5 o'clock, she hurried back to the sink and began peeling the potatoes. She once again began singing a tune out loud.

Ayeka and Tenchi had been strolling around the valley for nearly 2 hours now. After their delicious lunch they had decided to work off the calories and go walking. Tenchi had enjoyed this quiet day with the princess. They had talked about everything and anything. At one point they ran out of things to say and just enjoyed the moment of comfortable silence.

"The dinner would be ready soon Tenchi, we better head back." Ayeka said quietly. She didn't want this day to end. She wanted it to last forever. To be around Tenchi was like heaven to her. No Ryoko spoiling it, Mihoshi ruining it or Washu interrupting. It was fantastic.

"That would probably be a good idea Ayeka." he smiled as he looked into those big pinkeyes of hers. Her heart skipped a beat as Tenchi looked at her. His smile was warm and friendly. She felt herself moving closer to him. His eyes widened and smile faded. Ayeka began to notice he was starting to move closer to her. Her heartpounded into her chest. Suddenly he fell on top of her knocking her to the ground.

"TENCHI!"she yelled, trying to push him off her. "TENCHI! ARGH!" she couldn't lift him off her. His lifeless body lay on her. She picked his head up. His eyes were shut and his skin hosted a green tinge to his normely tanned face. Suddenly she didn't feel too great either. Her stomach churned and she suddenly felt incredibly cold. She closed her eyes and just before she fainted she prayed that Tenchi would be ok.

Ryoko flew over the forest in search of Tenchi and Ayeka. They were late for dinner and Ryoko thought Tenchi had been working in the fields or training with his Grandpa, until Sasami informed her that that prissy little princess had forced her beloved Tenchi into going on a date with her. At least that's how she saw it.

Her cyan hair was whipping behind her head as she moved slightly faster through the air, her blue and gold stripped dress fluttered behind her.

"That nasty princess better not harm a hair on his head! Or else I'll knock the Jurai out of her skinny ass!" she growled. Suddenly a view came into sight.

"No . . ."

On the ground she saw a man on top of a women. It looked like they were kissing. Ryoko instantly recognised that mane of long purple hair. Angry tears filled her eyes as she swooped lower to get a better view.

As she landed in one of the trees, she sighed deeply.

"Phew, its ok Ryoko. They're just unconscious. . . UNCONCIOUS?"

She appeared by there side and through her inhuman strength lifted Tenchi off Ayeka and rested him onto her chest as she not so carefully lifted Ayeka up off the ground and gripped her by the bow of the back of her dress and phased all three of them back to the Masaki house.

Everyone at the table stared at her. Mihoshi, Sasami, Kiyone, Nobuyuki, Yosho, Washu and Ryo-oki were stunned at the sight of the space pirate holding the unconscious Princess and Prince.

"Don't even ask." she warned as Mihoshi began to open her mouth. Washu quickly drained the last of her potato soup and ran over to Ryoko.

"Bring them into my lab Ryoko." she said seriously.

He looked so peaceful. She ran her fingers through his hair and then caressed his face with her long slender fingers. This was how Ryoko wished it could be all the time. Not being afraid to get that little bit closer, to touch his face gently without him protesting or blushing wildly and pushing her hand away. She rested her head on his bare chest, feeling it rise and fall. He was gonna be fine, so was Ayeka. It turned out the carrot cake had been made by Ryoko not by Sasami, Ryoko had obviously made some errors in the ingredients. They had gotten food poisoning (among other things) and right now Washu's medicine was doing its job and had also sedated the two for a few more hours.

Ayeka had been put into another area of the lab, Washu was still working on her. Ryoko had snuck into were Tenchi was resting.

She began to close her eyes, so relaxed in his company. Her hair fell on his stomach. While lying on his chest, she took her right hand down from his face and found his left by his side. She took it in hers and squeezed it. She felt so bad to have hurt him, not so much Miss Priss, but him, she had never thought she would cause him to go unconscious. At least not accidently.

She felt herself falling asleep. She had been by his side for over two hours. It was almost mid-night and everyone else was asleep except for Washu and herself. Her conciousness slipped away.

Tenchi stirred. He felt something heavy on his chest.

"O not one of Washu contraptions." He muttered.

His brown eyes slowly opened, he felt a hand on his. Confused he looked down to what was weighing down his chest. A mass of spikey cyan hair was spread out on his chest. A face lay in his heads direction.

"Ryoko?" he said in surprise.

She moved her head slowly and then ceased movement completely. Tenchi did not at all expect this. He released his hand from hers and brought it up to the back of his head. He looked at her face. Her smooth, clear skin accentuated her beautiful features. He wondered why he was staring at her for so long. He had known Ryoko for more then two years. They were best friends, ever since she fell to earth being chased by Mihoshi, he just knew there was something about her. When they got lost in one of Washu's mad experiments and had role changes. At one point Ryoko had had what she wanted. . . Tenchi was her accommplice in crime, when she had kidnapped him.But Washu had found them and said they were able to go home again. Of course Tenchi was delighted. . . Ryoko, not so much. Washu said it was her choice. Ryoko wanted it to stay that way, for it to just be the both of them. She disappeared and Tenchi had thought that this would be his home forever, he would be with Ryoko . . . Forever. But she had come back. She had let Washu return them home. . . All for him.

He sighed and let his head fall back down on the pillow. He brought his left hand up in the air, took a deep breathe and brought it down to Ryoko's head. He let it fall gently to her face.

"O Ryoko." he sighed.

She stirred again as Tenchi cupped her chin in his hand. Her eyes suddenly popped open. Tenchi was caught off guard!

"O crap!" he muttered.

Ryoko looked up into those dark brown eyes that were staring at her. Looking into her soul. She realized Tenchi's hand was locked onto her face. She felt her entire face go a bright red and thought it even give off heat! There was a moment were they both just stared at each other, each one blushing more then the other one.

"Um. . . " was all Tenchi could say, his hand still in its position on her face.

"Emmmmm. . ." Ryoko replied. She suddenly found herself hoping she doesnt drool or snore in her sleep.

Without warning Ryoko bolted up straight unable to take the awkwardness. Her eyes fell to the floor as she backed away from the bed in which she been asleep on Tenchi in moments before.

Tenchi sat up straight and tried to make eye-contact with the space pirate but her eyes were too fixed on the floor. Tenchi swiftly brought his feet to the ground and took a step towards Ryoko. He didn't yet realize he was only wearing a pair of underpants.

"Ryoko, I. . . I didn't mean to. . . Um frighten you. . . I just. I just don't know what came over me!" he explained.

Ryoko looked up. Her trademark grin applied itself to her face. She walked towards him this time. Tenchi felt nervous yet entriged at the same time.

"You didn't scare me silly!" she playfully cooed "No one can scare the great Ryoko!" she burst out laughing, soon joined by a confused yet relieved Tenchi. After a few more minutes of laughter, Ryoko explained to Tenchi about the carrot cake and apoligized. Of course Tenchi didn't mind.

"I knew there was something fishy about that cake!" he laughed.

Ryoko was at ease, he didn't hate her! Tenchi went silent. And looked at Ryoko puzzled.

"Um Ryoko, how did Ayeka and I get back home." He asked.

Now it was Ryoko's turn to go quiet. She looked at him awkwardly.

"O, I. . . um. . . Sasami told me to . . . Go look for you. So first I went to the shrine, then to the the fields and then went back to Sasami. I found out you were out with. . .with Ayeka. . .on a date. . . ?" She stuttered. "I saw you were both unconcious and teleported you both home." Tenchi looked into her eyes, through her skin and into her soul once again.

"We weren't on a date." He explained, "But yes we went for a picnic. Thank you for saving us-"

"I'd hardly call it savin-" she interrupted.

"FOR SAVING US." he pushed.

Ryoko sniggered at this. She had an idea.

"So . . .basically. . .You owe me one?" She questioned, a look of intrique etched across her face. Tenchi looked more scared then intrigued but nodded slowly non-the-less.

"I guess." He shrugged.

She grinned again and stepped forward to him. She swiftly grabbed his hand and locked it between her own two. She slipped a small piece of card into it and released them again.

"Whats this?" he asked.

"O, just a little something I found it, you know. . .mooching!" She stepped back again and waved at him.

"Bye, Mr Macho!" she called as she teleported out of the lab, leaving Tenchi embarrassingly aware of his clothing, or lack-of!

"Crap!" he muttered.

Somewhere in the sol system

A blast came from the distance, and another large one followed.

"Woohoo! Two birds with one stone!" she whooped.

She typed in some co-ordinates into her computer. She leaned forward as a planet came into view on her computer. It was so pure and innocent looking. Blue and green with white swirls blanketing it and protecting it from the universe.

"So this is the planet in the dark! The one that knows nothing about what goes on in this mess we call a Galaxy. . . Earth. I believe we shall make a visit Lovaga! Backwater planets are sooooo fun!" she said excitedly.

"Refe, Reeeeeee!" barked the ship.

"I agree!"

She once again punched in corordinates. Her two different coloured eyes widened. A figure showed up on her computer, a tall, spikey haired silouette appeared on the screen.

"I don't believe it! LO? LO, HEAD STRAIGHT FOR THAT PLANET! FOOOOOR A PLACE CALLED JAPAN!" She shouted at the ship. 'Yokoyama, what kind of a name is that?'

Washu tightened the collar around Ryo-oki's neck. 'Yes now I can finally see if this experiment was worth all those hard days and foodless mornings!' She picked up Ryo-oki and teleported them both to a different part of the lab. They arrived in a massive 150 acre land space with a height of 200km. Washu placed the cabbit on to the ground and conjured up her computer and began typing away. Ryo-oki sat meowing at the red headed scientist.Finally Washu walked back over to Ryo-oki and picked her up.

"You know what to do" she whispered in her ear.

Ryo-oki meowed a response and jumped straight from Washu arms into the labs 'sky', instantly the tiny cabbit transformed into a massive grey and black spikey ship that held a large deep pink gem in the middle. The ship mewed loudly and set off doing the tasks Washu had ordered her to do in the past few trials.

Dodging

Hyper Speed

Energy Blasts

Plasma Blasts

Shield Reaction

And crashing into a rather large ship that just hovered in mid-air, taking the blows and not responding. Washu nodded at no-one inperticular.Hmm, slightly quicker, energy blasts larger and more powerful. This is it, this is the one. I can modify in due course but right now, It's grand Washu clapped her hands once and Ryo-oki, mid blast, fell back into Washu's arms, content at her work.

"How about we keep this between us Ryo-oki?" she asked, "That way we can surprise the others with your great skill!"

The cabbit meowed happily and nodded furiously.

"Good good." she grinned.

"Ah dinner time, the perfect time and place for family and friends to sit down and talk of one anothers conquests that day."

Everyone(with the exception of Ryoko, who stayed stuffing her face not stopping for anyone!) stared at Nobuyuki, then at one another and finally continued eating.

It had been three days since the carrot cake incident and Ayeka had just about finished bad mouthing Ryoko and her cooking to everyone, including Ryoko.

"Mmm, this is delice Sasami, once again you have plainly out did yourself." complimented Mihoshi through a mouth full of chicken and cabbage. Kiyone elbowed her in the ribs for talking with her mouth full.

"Mihoshi!" she scolded, then turned back to Sasami. "Yes Sasami, it really is delicious(she turned to Tenchi) and thanks again for letting us stay the night. Its greatly appreciated."

Tenchi smiled back at Kiyone and nodded his head.

"No problem, stay as long as you like." he said. Lately the Galaxy Police Officers have been working late and having to go back to their apartment in the middle of the night, which was starting to worry them about the fact the neighbours might see their ship, the Yagami, because usually after coming back from their rounds they woud forget to put up the invisibility shield.

Kiyone nodded.

"Thank you."

Mihoshi eyes started watering at just how kind Tenchi really was. It made her love him even more!

"YOU'RE THE GREATEST TENCHI!" cried Mihoshi as she jumped across the table into Tenchi's arms, pushing him to the floor.

Ryoko's face reddened with anger as the ditz continued to rub her face in Tenchi's chest, Ayeka immediately stood up and wooden logs appeared around her. A vein protruded on each of the womens foreheads.

"Uh Mihoshi!" yelled Tenchi.

"Someones had a bit too much sake. . ." commented Washu.

Sasami pulled on Ayekas sleeve and Ayeka made the logs disappear but not the angry look on her face as she went to move to were Mihoshi was lying on the floor over Tenchi but before she could get there, Ryoko had appeared over the heap and picked up Mihoshi by the collar. Tenchi scrambled up and stood uncomfortably as the rest of the girls stared at him while Ryoko shoved Mihoshi back in her seat.

"Don't move again Mihoshi!" she growled and then moved over to were she was just sitting herself.

Tenchi sat down aswell and the rest of meal time passed in silence except from the odd giggle from Washu.

"Awkward. . ." Sasami muttered.

Tenchi lay on his bed, half-naked, on top of the covers. His eyes were closed but his mind was very much deep in thought. Tomorrow night was the night he would pay back Ryoko for saving Ayeka and himself. He had the piece of paper in his hand that Ryoko had given to him that night. He brought it back up to his face for the millioneth time since he had got it and read over it again.

_'The planet of Tamura welcomes you and a guest to our capital city Mura for our annual Galaxy Ball, hosted by the great Madame Mura. The Ball takes place on June 6th, Earth time, and the festival runs through to June 9th . Black tie. If dressed unsuitably you will be cast out. The Ball venue will be in held in Madame Mura's infamous ship, The Mantaha, along with many distinguishable guests. The Galaxy Festival will then take place in the Capital. Thank you for your time.'_

Tenchi sighed. He still hadn't given Ryoko an answer. He was curious but still, how could he leave the girls on there own. He thought of all the reasons why he shouldn't go. Because A) I havn't even got a suit. B) Ryoko might be lieing and could easily end up kid-nappig me or something and C) The girls would be furious if he went to the ball with Ryoko, one princess in particular. then he thought of why he should go. Tenchi frowned. Because. . .because Ryoko is my friend and I'm not gonna let her down. Besides he smiled it might be fun!.

He smiled contently, now knowing his decision. He looked out his window and saw the stars twinkle in the night sky, one star in particular burned bright. He yawned and got under the duvet. He would tell Ryoko in the morning his decision.

Ok well thats the first chapter done! Hope you enjoyed it! Second should be up either later today or tomorrow so I'll keep in touch! Rate and Review! xox


	2. Chapter 2: Ah Balls!

Ok here it is! Chapter 2! Thing is though whenever I go into the tenchi stories IOU doesn't seem to be there unless I click for certain things like, Romance and Action/Adventure! I'm feeling very upset as this may contribute to lack of reviews! But then again, its only been two days….

Disclaimer: Tenchi is not owned by me…but It will one day! Ah no just kidding, its wont! Or will it? Hahaha naw kidding!…or am I?

** Chapter 2: Ah Balls!**

Ryoko woke from her perch on the beams to find Ayeka sitting at the table drinking some tea. She stretched, yawned and rubbed her eyes before floating down to the Princess. She stood in front of her, wearing a tiny slip of a night gown, and pointed at the tea.

"Don't ya think it's a bit early for alcohol Missy?" she coaxed.

"O haha Ryoko. Once again my sides are splitting from your hilariously funny 'jokes'." she retorted sarcastically. Ryoko pretended to look hurt and brought a hand to her heart. Tears filled her eyes.

"You. . You don't think I'm funny? Well that's it. I'm packing my bags and leaving."

"Good."

"Yep. . .no-one cares for Ryoko. O no. I'm just a pathetic old has-been space pirate with a habit for trouble and messing things up."

"Exactly. I'm glad to see you've finally seen the light Ryoko."

Ryoko sighed dramatically and slumped down beside Ayeka.

"I guess my only legacy was. . .a beautiful tastey carrot cake, that really deserves an award." She smiled menacingly at Ayeka, who stared tiredly at her tea.

"Hey, whats the matter?" she asked genuinely concerned. Usaully when Ryoko mentions the word carrot cake all hell breaks loose. It was Ayekas turn to sigh. She took a sip from her tea.

"O. . .I haven't been sleeping very well these days. I think it's a premonition. Something bad is going to happen. . .maybe we'll be housing another visiter in the near future."

Ryoko seemed taken a back.

"That is a bad thing!"

Just at that moment Tenchi began walking down the stairs.

"Don't tell Tenchi!" Ayeka whispered.

Ryoko nodded.

"Good morning girls, you're up early." he smiled. Both girls beamed up at him, love etched across their faces.

"Good morning!" they chimed.

Ryoko appeared by his side, her arms wrapped around his shoulders(Ayeka went red in anger). She rubbed her cheek against his. And brought her mouth to his ear.

"So have you thought about the ball?" she breathed.

Tenchi lowered his head to avoid Ayeka's gaze.

"Later." he muttered as he unwrapped her arms from him.

Ayeka, who had stood up to intervene, had tiredly sat back down as she saw Tenchi take Ryoko off him. The purple haired beauty continued drinking her tea. Ryoko looked forlorned as Tenchi went over to Ayeka. 'Hmm, he obviously doesn't want to go to the ball with me, after all that trouble of stealing the invite. O Ryoko, you may be beautiful but. . ' Ryoko's thoughts stalled as Tenchi looked up at her and smiled. 'Maybe. . .' she thought.

Sasami, Washu and Mihoshi sat in the living room watching the soaps. Nobuyuki was in work, Yosho training with Tenchi, Kiyone having a lie-in and Ayeka was in the bath. Sasami twirled one of the ends of her pig tails on her finger absent mindedly. She looked up to see Ryo-oki playing outside with a strange creature. Sasami stared at the creature.

"Hey Washu?"

"Mmm."

"Um. What's that creature outside playing with Ryo-oki?" she asked.

Washu took a second to look outside.

"Its what the humans call a dog, Sasami." she explained.

Sasami nodded and stood up. 'It looks so cute!' She opened the patio door and walked over to the animals. The 'dog' had long ruby coloured furry ears like Ryo-oki but had a long snout with a black nose at the end. It also had a long tail with hair flowing from it, that wagged from side to side wildly as it chased Ryo-oki around the back yard making a strange noise.

"Rrrff, rrff!"

Sasami bent down on her knees and whistled to the dog.

"Here cutie!"

The dog looked up and as soon as it took a look at Sasami, it bolted towards the bushes and disappeared.

"Aww. I was looking so forward to playing with your friend, Ryo-oki!"she cried as Ryo-oki jumped into her arms. She snuggled the cabbit softly. She fingered the new collar Washu had bought the furry creature a few days ago that matches Ryokos signature colours. It looked so pretty around her neck. Sasami loved it, even if she didn't pick it out. She hoisted herself up with Ryo-oki in her arms and walked back into the house, her blue kimono wisped along the ground.

Ryoko stared at Tenchi as he parried Yosho's attack with his boken. All he was wearing was a pair of his training trousers. Sweat shimmered on his chest and face. His body moved at an incredible speed as he attacked, defended and parried Yosho and his bo. He called out a battle cry as he swung at Yoshos legs.

Ryoko had started coming to more and more of Tenchi's training sessions with Yosho. She had hid in a large tree above the clearing and watched her love train his cute little ass off. She wore her new space dress she had gotten a few days ago and was in her bare feet. Her senses tingled with the power she felt coming from Tenchi. His strength had grown so much in the past six months. All his training, meditation classes and working out in the fields made it impossible for him NOT to become stronger.

Yosho felt Ryokos presence in the trees. She had been coming a lot more lately then usual. Her love is growing more for him. he thought, If that was possible!. It was amazing seeing the girls feelings towards Tenchi develop. Ryokos especially, from lust . . .to love. She cared more for him then she did for herself and the only person who couldn't see was the man himself, Tenchi. Tenchi knew Ryoko had strong feelings for him, love even. But most of the time he chose to ignore it.

Ayeka, likewise, had deep feelings for Tenchi. Tenchi just had to choose. . .easier said then done.

Tenchi handed his bo back to his grandfather and wiped his forehead with his wrist. Yosho handed him back his T-shirt.

"That was good training for today Tenchi." Yosho commented. Tenchi nodded thanks and pulled on his white T-shirt. It was all getting that little bit easier for him, training went by quickly and usually painlessly, although Grandpa sure could hit him hard when Tenchi wasn't paying attention, usually his mind was some where else and usually that somewhere was on the girls. Ryoko and Ayeka mostly.

"Hurry up young Tenchi, I believe you have someone waiting for you!"

"Crap." she muttered. She crawled back towards the trunk of the tree, hidden in the shadow of the leaves. Her eyes widened as Tenchi whirled around in the direction of Yosho's finger pointing to the exact spot were she was. Ryoko still stayed close to the bark, she was about to teleport when she heard Tenchi call her name.

"Double crap! Uh I'll kill you old man!" she thought aloud.

"Ryoko?" he called out again. Yosho began his way back to the shrine.

"I'll leave you two alone!" he called back, chuckling all the while.

"Ryoko! Come down!"

"Ryokos not here right now, please leave a message after the beep. BEEE-"

"RYOKO!"

"Ok ok. . ."

The cyan haired women phased through the tree branch and landed a few meters away from were Tenchi was standing. Tenchi at first had his arms folded and had planned on tapping his foot but as soon as he saw her, correction, saw what she was wearing, he nearly collapsed. His eyes widened to the size of plates and a large sweat drop appeared on his forehead. She stood, beautifully, in front of him, gazing into his eyes, her hair blowing in the breeze. 'Man. . .she is so-'

"Listen Tenchi, I swear, I was totally not spying on you!" she explained.

Tenchi laughed at her usual Ryoko-ness and took a step towards her.

"Its fine Ryoko. I needed to talk to you anyway. . .about the-"

" THE BALL!" She exclaimed.

"Yes the ball. I have thought about it and. . .and think it would be only proper if I-"

"YOU'RE NOT COMING ARE YOU?" she wailed. "You don't wanna be with a malicious, dangerous and drunk space pirate do you? O I knew I shouldn't of even of bothered!" She dropped to her knees, tears threatening to escape.. She held them back with all her might. Tenchi simply shook his head and knelt down in front of her. He observed her quietly and then finally continued.

"If you let me continue that would be a great help Ryoko!" he smirked. "As I was saying. I only think it would be proper if . . .(Ryoko held her breathe) I escort you to the ball."

Ryoko stared dumb-founded into his eyes, was he lying, was he messing, was it a bet? No, he genuinely wanted to go. She suddenly realised how much of a fool she had made herself look like and without warning began blushing wildly. Her cheeks, her face felt hotter than the suns surface at that moment. Her jaw(which had been hanging open) abruptly shut, only releasing one word.

"Really?" she whispered.

"Really really." he smiled back at her. It was moments like these that he loved about her. Even behind her harsh exterior was a place in her heart that just called out for love and acceptence.

She smiled the biggest smile and out of no-where glomped Tenchi to the ground. He writhed around trying to push her off but it was no use, her adrenilan made her stronger then usual and so he let her rub her face in his shoulder. Swiftly, just as soon as it begun it ended. Ryoko teleported before Tenchi and slapped a hand to her head. Tenchi sat up.

"O no! I have to get ready! Tenchi, we're leaving in 2 hours, if we put Ryo-oki into Hyper speed we should be there about on time." she began phasing but came back abruptly. "O and Tenchi. (he cocked an eye-brow) Thank you. Thank you so much." she then phased away, leaving Tenchi alone in the clearing with nothing but the memories of what had just happened.

"Tenchi, you better not regret this." He said to himself.

The young girl sat in the bushes with her ship/companion on her lap, wondering when it would be a good time to emerge. What should she do, what should she say, how would she say it. She brought her shaking hands to her face to hide her threatening tears. A gold ring glinted on her right middle finger. A blood-red ruby the size of a pea was incrusted in it. Out of the blue, it began flashing wildly, emitting a bright red light around her.

"She's near!" she murmered. She stood up rapidly, not realizing Lovaga fall onto the ground. "O no, what am I gonna say!" the, her ring stopped flashing. She stared at it in surprise, closed her eyes and sat back down, pulling Lovaga back onto her knees and patting her unconsciously.

"Aww, I was quite looking forward to seeing her. Maybe I'll just wait another while…"

Mihoshi looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She had just washed her hair and wanted to go for a different look, a new style, edgy like Ryoko, retro like Washu. She picked up the scissors that were in the sink cabinet and grabbed a rather large tuft of hair. She bit her tongue and brought the scissors closer to her hair.

BANG BANG

Ryoko phased through the door, barely acknowledged Mihoshi and her attempt to cut her beautiful golden locks, shrugged off her clothes, and put the water on for the shower.

"Ryoko, there's no need to barge in like-"

"Mihoshi?"

"Tha. . .yes?"

Ryoko took a deep breathe and started harshly washing her hair. She then stopped and stared into Mihoshi's big blue eyes. Mihoshi took a step back, Ryoko didn't look like Ryoko. She resembled a lost girl, searching for help.

"Can you. . .can you apply make-up?" she questioned.

Mihoshi's heart skipped a beat. This was something she knew she could do well. After all she did take a beauty school course back in March to try and impress one of Tenchi's friends at one of the schools every-few-month dances. It worked, she looked fantastic and all the boys stared.

Mihoshi squeled and leapt into the shower to hug Ryoko. Her clothes getting completely soaked and Ryoko incredibly confused.

"OF COURSE I CAN!" she cried. Ryokos face tried to smile but unfortunately the circulation to her brain had been cut off by one on Mihoshi's bear hugs.

Finally after Ryoko(and Mihoshi) were dry, Ryoko teleported Mihoshi and herself back to the apartment to get ready. Mihoshi immediately took control and sat Ryoko down in front of her vanity table. Lipsticks, glosses, blushes and tens of other things lay strewn across the table. Ryoko felt quite nervous, pleading to God that she won't end up looking like a clown. Mihoshi sat down beside her and grabbed her face forcefully and began scrubbing Ryoko's skin with a hot towel, at first the space pirate protested but quit because she knew that all this work was for Tenchi. As Mihoshi scrubbed, cleansed, toned and moisturized Ryokos face, Ryoko told Mihoshi all about the ball and her new dress. Mihoshi seemed very interested, giggling at the part were Tenchi said he'd 'escort' Ryoko to the ball. Ryoko felt she could really talk to Mihoshi about these things and loved the fact she always wanted to hear more. Unfortunetly Ryoko never had the 'he kissed me' story, which was the one she would kill to tell Mihoshi. She sighed at the thought and continued letting Mihoshi 'wash away her impurities'.

"YOU'RE TAKING HER WHERE?" A BALL! NO, NO, NO,NO, NO!"

"But Ayeka, she saved our lives!"

"I DON'T CARE, THAT WENCH IS MANIPULATIVE, DANGEROUS, CRUDE! WHO KNOWS WHAT SHE COULD SUBJECT YOU TO!" Ayeka took a deep breathe and sat back down her chair. Tenchi had just explained to everyone in the family(except Mihoshi, who had disappeared, much to the delight of Kiyone!) about Ryoko and the Ball. Everyone was fine about it, everyone except Ayeka. Of course. She had huffed and puffed and blown her head off but knew Tenchi was too much of a gentleman to go back on his word to Ryoko. She shook her head. . .defeated. Something may or may not happen at the ball or festival, but even just the thought of Ryoko spending time with Tenchi, far off in the universe for that matter, made Ayekas blood boil.

Tenchi sat down beside her and put his arm across her shoulders. The contact made the hairs on her skin stand up.

"She deserves it. Please don't be angry with me, its something I gotta do Princess." he further explained.

She slowly nodded her head and looked into his eyes, nothing but goodness stared back.

"Besides you might have a good time with the manipulative, dangerous, crude wench, mightened you!" laughed Washu. Only Nobuyuki laughed along, everyone else stared at Ayeka and Tenchi. Sasami sat up and picked some lint off her denim shorts.

"So Tenchi?" she began, "What are YOU going to wear to the ball?"

Everyone looked from Tenchi, to Sasami and back to Tenchi. He simply said.

"Grandpas handling that department."

Ayeka looked confusedly at him, his arm still across her.

"How?"

"I don't really know, he says he knows what kind of dress code is needed at these balls. Its like the ones on earth but more elaborate. Hopefully just a simple tux. But nothing is ever that simple out there, is it?"

Everyone shook their head, except Nobuyuki, he just stared, day-dreaming, out one of the large patio windows.

"Actaully Tenchi." piped up Kiyone. "The balls nowadays are quite close to the earth ones. Obviously the decoration will be different. But there is a few traditions. (Tenchi tilted his head at a loss and lifted his arm off Ayeka, leaning towards Kiyone) for example; because you and Ryoko are taking part in the ball as soon as you arrive, Ryoko will have to wear a mask and cloak to hide her face and body-"

"That's not such a bad thing . . ." Ayeka muttered under her breathe.

"-So when her escort first sees her, he'll see her in her full beauty and if he accepts how she looks, he'll ask her to dance. It's a symbol of gratitude for her showing up to the ball and accepting his invite-"

"But I didn't a-"

"Yes I know, you didn't ask her, but a tradition is a tradition, if you like how she looks you ask her to dance. Another one is the dancing. I know this may seem weird but as far as I know as you arrive on the dance floor, light beams will be emitted onto each pair. These beams do something. . .unknown. It is a secret. Something about showing your inner person. I'm not sure if its an urban legend or anything but one of my old friends who trained with me at a Galaxy Police Acadamy mother went to one of the balls and said after the first dance with her then just friend she knew that she was meant to be with that man and they ended up changing their entire relationship. . ."

The whole room was quiet. 'What if Tenchi's friendship with Ryoko changes. . .no it won't happen, Tenchi would have known by now if he were meant to be with Ryoko. Besides he wouldn't go for such a wicked person!' Ayeka thought.

Tenchi's cheeks went a light pink at the notion of dancing with Ryoko. 'Great!', he shuddered at the thought of standing on her toes and her shooting an energy blast at him.

"Anything else?" he asked Kiyone, she scratched her head.

"No not really Tenchi. Basically you have to be respectful and take care of Ryoko. You must take her arm were ever you walk otherwise someone could easily ask her to dance."

He took in all she said. It all seemed incredibly formel, unlike any dance hes ever been to. He nodded his head and stood up. Sasami, too, stood up. She walked up to him and placed herself in front of him. A look of sympathy appeared on her face as she took his left hand in hers.

"You won't be here for dinner, you have to travel in space, you'll be with Ryoko alone for the next three days . . .(Ayeka shivered). You poor poor boy." She nodded her head and released his hand. A smile creeped across her face. "Who knows what you'll get up to!" Tenchi suddenly became worried as he felt as nosebleed coming on.

Ayeka bolted up from the couch, absolutely furious, towards Sasami and pulled her away from Tenchi by her ear, all the while cussing at her crudeness and how she is becoming like Ryoko.

"O leave me alone Miss Priss!" she yelled as Ayeka pushed her into the kitchen.

Tenchi had to laugh. Sasami was becoming a regular teenage girl, and she was loving it. Washu yawned loudly and when Tenchi turned to see her, she lay sprawled across the couch, playing a game on her laptop. Tenchi walked over to the red head and knelt down to her eye-level.

"So what do you think about my latest perdicament Little Washu?" he smiled.

Washu stared at Tenchi seriously, so serious he began feeling uncomfortable.

"Well. First off I wouldn't call it a perdicament, a lot of men out there would give their right arm to escort such a beautiful woman to such a prestigious ball. Secondly it will be a predicament if you don't hurry your butt up and get ready. Your leaving in half an hour. So… GET OUTTA HERE!"

Tenchi face faulted and jumped 20 feet in the air. 'Half an hour. O crap. She'll kill me!' He ran towards the bathroom to have a quick shower, nearly slipping and breaking his neck on the wet tiles.

Mihoshi carefully fixed the back of the mask over Ryoko's hair and took a step back to observe her work. Ryoko stood in a long black robe and bejewelled red and gold mask. A tail poked up out of the robe.

"Man I had to be given a robe with a tail, huh?" complained Ryoko through the mask. Mihoshi laughed as Ryoko pretended to chase her tail like a puppy. After a few seconds Ryoko fell to her bum and crossed her legs, hand on her face.

"I really don't understand this tradition Mihoshi! I mean, so what if he sees me! Who cares. I certainly don't. He can as much of me as he likes!" She laughed and winked at Mihoshi. Mihoshi blushed but laughed along anyway. She couldn't wait for Ryoko to come home and inform her of all the details. The dancing, the looks. . .the kiss. Mihoshi had grown to want Ryoko to be happy with Tenchi a lot lately, since hearing of her express her feelings towards him in confidence. Mihoshi would never tell anyone how Ryoko feels about Tenchi, she liked living anyway.

"Ok. Lets go! Are you ready Ryoko?"

Ryoko stood up and turned her back to Mihoshi, obviously nervous.

"Ready as I'll ever be." she turned her head and smiled at Mihoshi.

-

Everyone waited downstairs for Ryoko and Tenchi. Ayeka paced up and down the room, every now and then she'd look up the stairs to try and mentally will Tenchi to come down. Tenchi I can't take this waiting anymore. She stopped and looked outside, it was only 2 o'clock and the sun was spilting the stones. Ayeka snapped, she couldn't take it anymore, she stomped over to the door, slid it open, picked up her dress and walked out over to the lakes edge. Tears fell down her cheeks. She stood by the waters edge, her toes were caressed by the gentle flow of water. Why, why did Ryoko always get to him first. Why couldn't she just take Tenchi herself and just open up to him, how she feels. If only she could kiss him,to show him, in more then words, how she felt about him. She looked up at the few clouds in sky and wished she could be as care-free as Sasami or Mihoshi, as smart(but not as mad) as Washu and as understanding as Kiyone. She then would be the perfect woman, no bother. She liked the way she looked though, she made an effort when needed, but even when not she looked respectable. Sasami and the other girls, bar Ryoko, would always say how pretty she looks or how her hair was so shiney.

Her kimono still hoisted, she walked further into the water and stopped until it was half way up her shins. She sighed and let her kimono drop into the water and watched it float on the surface, its rosie pink colour turning a deep pink. Ayeka brought her arms up to her hair and unleashed it from its plait, she brought it across her shoulders and stood staring into clear water, she was about to take another step when a hand reached her shoulder, a firm, loving hand.

"O Tenchi. . ." she whispered. She turned her head and saw him, he was wearing a black shirt with a silver waistcoat that had intricate markings on it and a pair of, also black, tight trousers. He looked so handsome, he had a black marking on one side of his face, a small but thick line, that curved from his left eye to just below his cheek bone.

"Ayeka… please come in." he begged.

"No, I'm fine here Tenchi. Please leave me be."She expected him to turn and do as she said but he just stood there. He shook his head.

"No, I don't want to leave earth like this knowing this is how I left you. Ayeka. Its not that big a deal, its two friends going on a trip because one saved the others life-"

"That same friend put it in danger in the first place."

"Please. I'd do the same for you."

Ayeka's eyes widened, red blushed her cheeks. She felt so embarrassed. She finally understood. Tenchi was doing, what he was doing, as a duty. He might not entirely wish to go but was hardly going to unhinge a mad space pirate, now was he? Besides, he'd do the same for her!

"TENCHI?" Sasami called from the house, "RYOKOS HERE!".

Tenchi turned his head towards the house. He sighed and looked back at Ayeka. A small smile appeared on his face as she gazed into his eyes. A look appeared on his face as if to say 'It has to be done'. Ayeka nodded and smiled to herself. They both headed, side by side, in the direction of the house.

"When, when will I say something to her? What if they reject me or not like me……uhhhh, this so annoying!"

Lovaga jumped up and down causing a fuss, trying in vain to tell her owner how hungry she was.

"RRRFFF!"

"I'm sorry baby, I can't do anthing. . ." she closed her eyes, "Anything."

Ryoko stood at the top of the stairs in a large black cloak and the most amazing gold and red costume mask. You could just see her irises, see squinted as she saw Tenchi arrive in the sitting room with Ayeka.

'Why you little-'

"Ryoko why do have a red tail poking out from under your tail-bone?" asked Nobuyoki who suddenly appeared behind her. An unseen vain appeared on her forehead.

"Where else do expect it to be, my funny bone? And why would you be looking in that direction in the first place, you dirty man?" she said through gritted teeth. They hadn't even left yet and she was already angry at Tenchi.

"Hey Ryoko, you ready?" he asked.

She stomped down the stairs, not bothering to look Tenchi in the eye, respond to his question or compliment him on how well he looks, even though he did look particularly handsome. She conjured up a green bag and slung it over her shoulder.

Tenchi felt confused, why was she acting all weird. 'Cause its Ryoko, it would unusual if she didn't!' He laughed inwardly and picked up his own bag of clothes, a small brown back pack, with a Japanese symbol on it meaning One, Ryoko had got it for him for Valentines day. He walked over to were everyone were standing and began his goodbyes.

"Well, I guess we're off! Goodbye Sasami, thanks for the sandwiches,(Sasami gushed as Tenchi bent down to hug her and began muttering how it was nothing special really). See you soon Washu,(he also hugged her, while whispering in her ear not to be doing anything crazy while he's gone)-"

"Aw Tenchi, no crazy things I do are the same when your not here to tell me off for doing it." she smiled devilishly, and then began laughing like a maniac.

"Yeh. . .right! Take care, Kiyone, Mihoshi. Look after everyone one for us, if theres any trouble jus-"

"Contact Ryo-oki!" Kiyone finished, "Yes Tenchi we know, don't be worrying. Just have a good time. That's all that matters to us." she hugged him sweetly and let go just before Mihoshi leaped on him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"O Tenchi! Be careful, don't do anything silly and take care of Ryoko (Ryoko snorted in disgust at the thought of someone looking after her.)" she wiped her nose and released Tenchi just before his face was about to explode from lack of oxygen. Tenchi shook hands with his grandfather and father.

"Be safe." Yosho said simply.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." laughed his dad, admid a slap on the back. Tenchi went bright red and looked round at Ryoko, who had already done her goodbyes, she was tapping her foot on the ground, obviously growing impatient. Ryo-oki was lying in her arms.

Last but not least was Princess Ayeka. It was obvious she was holding back the tears. She was biting her bottom lip and looking at the floor. Tenchi sighed.

"Ayeka we'll be back soon. Take care."

Silence fell upon the room as Ayeka continued to stare at the carpet. Ryoko didn't like the look of this.

'Great now Tenchi wont come 'cause poor teary deary is upset. Big surprise.'

"Tenchi. . ." she whispered.

"Yes Princess?"

" . . . . Don't. . . Don't-"

She wanted to say don't go, but how could she. Ryoko would rip her apart. She had to be the strong woman she grew up to be.

"Don't drink too much saki and as for you (she pointed at Ryoko), if you dare try and seduce young Tenchi if he becomes. . . Intoxicated, believe me, will be the last time you do!"

Ryoko smiled behind her mask.

"Of course it would be the last time. Once Tenchi gets a piece of me, there will be no need for saki!"

Everyone laughed nervously, except of course Washu and Nobuyuki who guffawed the loudest.

Steam came out of Ayeka's ears as her jurai logs surrounded her. Suddenly they disappeared as Tenchi held her in a tight embrace.

"'Bye Ayeka."

She took in that moment and felt as though she could die that instant and be happy. He let her go and smiled at her. This time it was Ryokos turn to get angry. She stomped over, dropping Ryo-oki on the floor, to Ayeka, energy blasts a forming in her hands, but they too disappeared as Tenchi walked by her and at the same time grabbed her wrist and pulled her gently along side him.

Sasami ran to open the door,as they both left the house, Ryo-oki chasing after them. Everyone soon followed and as Ryoko threw the little cabbit in the air (MMMMEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWW!) everyone began waving at them both. Ryoko wrapped her arms around Tenchi and they both teleported up to the black and grey space-ship in the sky.

"BYYYYYYYYEEEE!" shouted Sasami.

"Bon Voyage!" yelled Nobuyuki.

"TATA!" squelled Mihoshi.

"Goodbye my love. .. ." muttered Ayeka as she walked back to the house whilst Ryo-oki sped off into outer space, becoming no less then a glimmer and then. . .gone.

"NOOOO! Where are going?" shouted the stranger at the glimmer in the sky. She chased after it as fast as her legs could carry her. Her black hair whipping in the wind. As she ran by a large tree a branch connected with her face, piercing her skin. She winced but kept running, Lovega following her. The forest was getting less and less dense. Just as she ran into the open her foot caught in a large tree root and as she lost her balance, she cried out in frustration. She fell face first into the dirt. She lay there in a heap, disgusted at herself for not doing anything earlier.

Tears fell down her normally rosie cheeks. She brought her hands to the the back of her head and started pulling at her hair.

"O its not fair!" she cried. Her eyes closed but brought no stop to her tears.

"Umm excuse me. Are you ok?" came a sweet voice from just feet in front of her. The stranger froze. 'O no, a human. What do I do? O great. Why does this sorta crap always happen me. Here I am looking terrible, lying flat on my face. This couldn't work out any better.' She looked up to see a little girl, with the longest shineiest blue pigtails she had ever seen and bright pink eyes, with two green triangles in between them, looking down on her. She wore a pair of short denim shorts and a pink string top with white sneakers.

"Ummmmmm. . .hi."

TADA! Well I don't know about you millions of readers out there but I kinda like that chapter, quite a bit! Tune in for the next part in IOU!

Emo


	3. Chapter 3: Blankly Blanaki

Well hear we are, 3rd Chapter up already! I'm so reliable, I love it! So for those waiting for a new chapter here it is sobs at least I hope people are reading my story!

Disclaimer: Me no speaky z englisssh or own z Tenchi Muyo!

** Chapter 3: Blankly Blanaki**

Sasami stared at the woman on the ground. She had straight black hair that ran to her tail-bone with a fly away fringe that right now stuck to her forehead. Her eyes were different colours, one a ruby red the other a silver/greyish colour and looked as if she had been crying. A cut bled on her right cheek and sweat dripped from her forehead. She wore a ragged pair of red baggy trousers and a tight white top with black puffy sleeves and dirty black boots, in fact all over her was covered in dirt.

"Why, you don't look as if you're from around here!" She said as she knelt down beside the crest-fallen woman. She stayed quiet.

"I'm Sasami, you are?" she asked determined for the girl to talk.

"Myca. . ." just as she said her name Lovaga appeared out of the bushes and leapt onto her masters back, growling at poor Sasami. Sasami recognised the pet immediately but decided to keep scthum.

Myca assured Lovaga that she was fine through their mind link. The pet slowly moved off her owners back and sat by her side quietly.

"Well Myca, we better get you cleaned up," Sasami stood up and reached for Myca's hand. Myca looked in confusion at the girl. Why was she inviting her in, why did she trust her when she didn't even know her.

"But-you-you don't know me. How can you just invite me into your home?" she questioned.

Sasami stood up straight and brought a finger to her chin, incredibly deep in thought, so much so her eyes screwed up.

"Well . . ." she began, "Are you going to hurt me?"

"What? No!"

"Anyone else in my family?"

"No!"

"Are you going to try and steal what little money we have?"

"No!"

"Blow holes in the walls."

". . . .no."

Sasami stopped, smiled and returned her hand to pick up Myca.

"Well then, your welcome to our humble abode."

Myca smiled at the generosity of the sweet girl and accepted her hand.

The stars looked nothing more then streaks of white light as Ryo-oki was put into Hyper Speed. Ryoko sat in her seat, her mask and cloak strewn on the floor, as it was beginning to annoy her, besides Tenchi was somewhere else on the ship. He wanted to go for a walk for a while, of course Ryoko was disappointed but didn't cause a fuss as she knew that for the next days they'd be spending nearly all their time together. She yawned and stretched, they should be there within the next hour, but still she knew it was going to be a long one, what with Tenchi on the walk-about, Ryoko had no-one to pass time with.

She stared down at her dress, a gold corset with a tight waist and dark blue skirt to her knees that puffed out stared back at her. Of course the dress accentuated her best assets, her chest and second best, her legs. She straightened out her legs in front of her and smiled at her old brown boots 'Heels are for later!' she laughed as she thought of the idea of her walking around in stilettos and falling all over the place and was happy she stuck to her gold kitten heels she had borrowed from fellow big footed Mihoshi.

She brought her hands to her head and touched the small head piece Mihoshi had put around her forehead after deciding her hair was WAY to unruly to style. It was two tiny gold bands intertwining and came together in the middle to a sapphire that sparkled in the stars light. Her make-up was simple, bit of blush, lipgloss and eye-liner. Simple yet dazzling. She of course wore her red ear-ring on her left ear lobe, but how could she not. It was like living without a heart. Ryoko laughed at her gift to be protective of such little things.

"But Tenchi. . .O man, I also have a knack for being blinded by love." she thought out loud, "But maybe, maybe he does love me. . Hahaha, he just hasn't realised it, man what a kick in the face! To suddenly realise you've fallen in love with a, however beautiful, murderous space pirate."

She laughed at her own expense.

"You really are a complete maniac Ryoko!" Tenchi had appeared out of no-where behind Ryoko.

Her heart skipped a beat as she realised she wasn't wearing her robe and mask.

"TENCHI!" she yelled, "IM NOT WEARING MY DISGUISE! YOU CANT SEE ME UNTIL WE GET THERE!" she made a grab for the robe.

"O come on Ryoko!"

"No! We're following the tradition, no matter how stupid."

She pulled her robe on and slapped on the mask. She stood up and turned to him, he laughed as he saw her tail in kinks and angles. He took another step toward her.

"You know you never told me how you think I look?" he said smiling, in an unusually mischievous way. Ryoko's eyes widened behind her mask at the question but regained composure.

"Well . . ." she floated over to him and wrapped her arms around him, she brought her face to his and and moved in close. Tenchi blushed ever so slightly.

"You may look somewhat handsome at the moment. But unfortunately Tenchi, once you see me without this absolutely revolting robe off you'll know how lucky you are!" She laughed seductively. Tenchi stepped back but still kept a smile on his face. But Ryoko brought her feet to the floor and stepped with him. Her hip brushed with his and a vicious sting went though her body.

"OW! Hey Tenchi did you bring the Tenchi-ken?" she questioned as she reached for his waist-band.

Tenchi nervously stepped back, he had brought it for safety, his grandfather had told him to take it, he was hardly going to argue, was he?

"Yeah but who knows what might happen Ryoko, we could get attacked. Come on!" he added seeing the disappointed look on her face. "Just because I can't just conjour them out of no where doesn't mean I shouldn't bring one at all."

Ryoko looked crest-fallen and slightly embarrassed for what she would say next.

"Tenchi you know I would always be the one to protect you!"

Tenchi was caught off guard by this statement. He looked down at his shoes, not knowing what to say next. Ryoko saw his reaction and dropped her arms to her sides. 'Why did I have to open my big mouth, I always ruin the moment!'

Feeling deflated she swept up her robe and turned to walk to the large window that looked out into deep space.

Tenchi knew she felt embarrassed but he still appreciated what she said. Maybe he should of told her instead of going silent and losing her gaze. 'This is going to be a tough few days if we keep having these awkward moments. Well I better stop this before it gets worse.'

Ryoko looked out at every one of those passing stars as if they were they only things she were allowed to see. She treasured moments with Tenchi but dispises the ones were she feels she can't open up to him. She clenched her fists in frustration. Why? Why couldn't she just open up to him, kiss him, tell him of her woes, her fears, what makes her happy. 'O stop being such a drama queen, Ryoko!' she told herself. She unclenched her fists and smoothed out her robe. She took a deep breathe and turned to see Tenchi a foot across from her, cheeky smile across his face. He held his hand out to shake hers.

"How about. . . You look after me. . . .and I'll look after you. How about it?" he asked.

Ryoko's face went completely ruby. But of course she agreed. She grabbed his hand and shook it firmly.

"Sounds like a good idea. Me having the most powerful sword in the universe protecting me and you-"

"Having the maddest, craziest space pirate to protect me. . ."

They both laughed and made jokes about each other. A loud miow caught them off guard and the ship began to slow down. Ryoko phased back to her seat and took the ship off auto. She looked up at the window and and gasped as The Mantaha came into view. Tenchi came up beside and joined her in awe. The ship was massive, the biggest Tenchi had ever saw. It was covered in gold with 5 or 6 emerald domes rising up along the sides, meeting in the middle to form a grand ruby red dome about 4 times the size of the emerald ones. Ships were gathered all around in a light blue shield that surrounded the ship. A great fin jutted out at the bottom of the ship, it looked like the docking bay were all the other ships docked.

"Wow"

"That is some ship huh? Humph looks better since I last got my hands on it."

Tenchi stared at the mask sitting in the seat.

"You, you attacked this ship? And your coming back?"

"Well, I'm always one for danger Tenchi. Whats a life without taking a risk once an a while! Anyway the ship wasn't so commercial back then, it was a money ship. Like a bank for the people of Tamura, it had one of the most sophisticated security systems in the galaxy. 3,000 cameras, 2,000 armed security staff and another 2,000 staff members rumoured to carry Grade B weaponry. All together a very challenging task."

Tenchi couldn't help feeling impressed. He knew Ryoko was good, but not that good. She could list off details of a ship like the letters of an alphabete. She obviously put a lot of thought and hard-work into her. . .job.

"So how did it work out?"

"Lets just say I earned myself a few battle scars that day."

Tenchi was sure he saw her body wince.

"Okay Ryo-oki, connect to security-"

"Hey wait Ryoko. Won't they recognise the ship!"

"No. First off I didn't use Ryo-oki. It was too big of a risk, the Tamura was the greatest ship destroyer out there when it came to attempted robberies, I just couldn't use her, she was too important to me. But boy did she protest. Isnt that right ya stubborn cabbit(Ryo-oki miowed). Secondly, when I penetrated its shield, I made sure to destroy ALL of its saved security codes and images of different ships that in the past had tried to attack the bank. I was a hero in the criminal world. Man, the amount of drinks they bought me. I was practially a human keg!" she laughed her crazed laugh and looked off into the distance at the ship. "The Tamura didn't know what hit it. I guess life is different now, but boy it was exciting Tenchi."

"I bet."

"O it was, life on the run, not staying in one place for more then a week, Nagi could barely keep up with me. I was in my prime when I conquered the Tamura. I wish you could have been there with me Tenchi, would have been a lot less lonely if you had of been."

"You seemed to enjoy it. I think I only would of gotten in your way. I probably would have stopped you anyway!" he laughed

Ryoko made a grab for his hand. She caught his wrist and squeezed it.

"I would of loved if you were with me."

Tenchi blushed and slipped his hand into hers and smiled. He would of liked it too, it sounded so exciting. Tenchi had once told Ryoko how he would loved to go away with her, but he had to save Ayeka, it was his duty. Ryoko had tried to stop him, she cried in his arms, she threatened his life, the pirate had tried everything.

Ryoko turned back to the ship, Tenchi released her hand.

"Connect Ryo-oki!"

A large screen appeared in front of her. A mans face flashed on. He looked bored, his chin in his hand. He had a handsome face. Messy brown hair and shiny green eyes. Under his green eyes were red triangles.

"Hmmm, o great another one. Ok, name?"

"Madison Masaki."

Tenchi spluttered in surprise. The young man looked at him in annoyence.

"Name of ship?" he asked.

"Ryo-ho-hi."

"Are you the owner of this ship?"

"Yep! Loud and proud!"

"O great a smart alec. Please remove your mask for a photo I.D.

Ryoko hesitated.

"I um. . .(she turned to Tenchi) turn around now, don't look."

Tenchi sighed and turned his back to her.

"Ok, well(she gently removed her mask, and smoothed out her hair. She fixed her head-piece and looked at the man)um excuse me."

The boy, upon Ryoko taking off her mask, had let his jaw drop to the floor. He stared wide-eyed at the beauty in front of him. Her golden eyes shimmered something familier and her spikey hair looked wild and retro.

"My names Kotal." he shouted out of the blue.

Ryoko raised an eye-brow, at first the boy was rude and short. . .now he looked to impress her. Tenchi also seemed confused, Ryoko hadn't even asked his name, why had he said it anyway. Wait was he-

"So how are you today Miss Madison, may I say you look ravishing!"

"I. ..ummmm" Ryoko was stumped. Did he like her or something?

"Hey how 'bout we hang out if ya get bored during the ball. I have the key to the V.I.P area, and you seem very important to me. How about it, sexy?"

Something came over Tenchi. A vein popped out on his forehead. His heart panged and a feeling rushed through his body. Anger, no something more, jealously? Ding ding ding.

Ryoko looked nervously at the man, he seemed very forward, something she wasn't quite used to. Suddenly, Tenchi leaped in front of her, his left arm reaching across her side. He wasn't looking at her, but at the young Kotal.

"Listen buddy, I don't know if you've realised but this woman you are hitting on is actually my date and will be spending the ball with me. So if you don't mind, quit your flirting and take her picture!"

Sasami dragged her new found friend, Myca, into the sitting room. Her pet Lovega, following cautiously. Myca had explained to the young princess that Lovega was, what her kind call a Docga, a powerful creature of unknown origins.

No-one was there, the whole house was quiet, except for an incessant giggling coming from the kitchen. Myca raised an eyebrow at Sasami as if to say 'That's slightly odd, lets go check!'.

Sasami crossed the room into the kitchen and looked in at a sight that completely caught her off guard. She stood staring as Myca joined her, a smile came apparent on her face.

Ayeka, First Crown Princess of Jurai, was sitting at the table, her skin pink, and her stance wobbly. She looked up at Sasami.

"O Sassy! My sweeeeeeeet baby sister! Would you please mind getting your poor big sister some more saki? It would be VERY much appreciated, so be it would!"

Sasami turned her look of shock into a look of anger, and stomped out of the kitchen, cursing under her breathe, leaving Myca alone with the rather pissed Ayeka, in more then one way!

"SASAMIIIIIIII? O fine, be that way you big goody two shoes. IF YOU WERE IN MY POSITION YOU WOULD DO THE EXACT SAME! Retched so and so. . . Hey you there, get me some booze. I tell you what, possibly the only good thing about that demon woman was the fact she had a heck of a lot of drink!"

Myca laughed knowing the purple haired princess was obviously talking about Ryoko!

"I bet!" she laughed. She stared around the kitchen and opened a few cupboards. But to no avail found only a few lemonade bottles.

"O great. . . The wise-ass probably brought it with her. All the more to try and get Tenchi drunk!" moaned Ayeka, "WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!" she squealed.

Even though Myca had only known of Ayeka for less then 10minutes, she felt sorry for her.

"Its okay, I have an idea!" she perked up.

The black haired stranger brought her two hands together and slowly but surely built up a mass of blackness, she closed her eyes and brought them in front of her, Ayeka sat unamused at the girl 'When am I going to get my drink?', Myca slowly lifted up her right arm and brought it towards the black hole. The mass consumed her hand but just as soon as it disappeared it reappeared, except, this time with two rather large bottles of saki.

Ayeka eyes widened as Myca placed the bottles in front of the princess.

"My own private stash." she smiled, "Well go on, crack 'em open!"

Ayeka didn't know much about the girl, all she knew was she had drink and whoever had drink in Ayekas time of need was a friend in her books.

Tenchi checked how he looked in the gigantic mirror in the entrance hall to the ball room. He looked around him as he looked at himself. All the beautiful people were there, of course he knew none of them and Ryoko didn't seem to care, she just ran into their bathroom to 'Powder my cheeks!' (Tenchi hadn't the heart to correct her). After they had docked Ryo-oki they were shown to their room, a rather lavish and OTT room that was very much NOT to Tenchi's and Ryokos taste. His cheeks had burned when he saw just one double bed, he was pretty sure he saw Ryoko smile.

They put their night bags onto the bed(Ryo-oki conking out on a rather large arm chair) and Ryoko had told Tenchi to wait at the entrance hall, were he was now. The dress code was obviously a bit more then black tie as women all over were wearing their hair 3 feet high with dress that covered a 5 foot radius around them, the colours were rich and bright and some men wore bright green, red even denim body-suits. Tenchi was glad his grandpa had taste, he couldn't imagine himself in an illumious orange body suit. Even the thought made him laugh aloud.

"Now who's the maniac Tenchi?"

Tenchi immediately stopped laughing and whirled around to see where the voice came from. He took a step back and unconsciously let his jaw drop ever so slightly. All around him men were staring at her, some drooling, others attempting to cop a feel but unfortunately for them their partners stood right beside them, glaring.

She looked . . . Fantastic. Wearing a gold corset with intricate details and sequins that just ever so slightly overlapped the deep blue skirt that flowed to her knees and swayed softly by her crossed legs as she stood. Her hair wasn't 3 feet tall but retained its spikiness, a blue jewel shimmered in the middle of her head.

Tenchi finally snapped his mouth shut after realising'Hey is my mouth open?'. He smiled as she sauntered over to him. She intwined her arm in his and he lead the way into the ballroom.

"Kuro, stop staring at that shameful woman!"

"Yes wife. . ."

They walked into the room and stood in awe once again at the beauty of the ship. The ball room that the party was held, sported a ruby red dome above it and right in the middle of the dome a chandelier fell down to about 10 feet above everyones head. It was the largest of anything he had ever seen, diamonds, rubies, sapphires, emeralds, crystals, pearls and opals hung on to the gold bars. The were about 500 tables that were spread across the room, each one held about 15 people and was covered with gold and red silk throws. A dance floor the size of three basketball courts sat comfortably under the dome. It was empty at the moment, most people were sat at the tables, having a glass of wine. Champagne flowed as well as other alchoholic drinks. There was an air of superiority in the room, with the guests heads held high in the air.

"Wow. This is unbelievable Ryoko! Look at that chandelier, look at that ice sculptor! Hey is that even ice? This is so great! I wonder where we sit?"

Ryoko looked around in shear delight! But was also a bit apprehensive. Everyone looked so elegant and graceful. Everything she wasn't! They walked around as though floating in their sky-high heels. Beautiful women filled the room, one in particular had caught everyones eye from the moment they walked in. Her name was Rosal Blanaki and she was one of the most famous women in the universe! Miss Rosal was the perfect woman, long sleek platinum blonde locks, electric blue eyes and a body to die for. Mostly she was famous for her looks, but she first shot to fame because of her angel like voice. She had done a few movies here and there and of course some rather revealing photo shoots and word was spreading she was going to be singing for the guests on board the ship. She looked amazing, wearing a tight red dress with a plunging neckline and her hair pulled loosely up in a bun. She was looking across the room as someone was telling her an obviously boring story.

She then stared straight in the direction of Ryoko and Tenchi. Ryoko squeezed his arm tight. Rosal's eyes were trying to catch Tenchi's, but he was too busy admiring the room! A crooked smile creeped across her face and she turned back to her audience of adoring men.

Ryoko breathed a sigh of relief. She scanned the room and then looked up at Tenchi, who had grown quite a bit in the past few months. She liked him being taller, she felt protected, even though she could of course look after herself.

Tenchi looked down at her and smiled. She really did look beautiful. Just as their eyes met, the most beautiful noise began to play from every corner of the room. Tenchi liked to think he knew which instrument was brass and which was string but this didn't sound at all like anything he'd ever heard before. It was peaceful yet powerful. It played as though it was singing from the heart. He took his eyes off Ryoko and watched the mounds of people heading to the dance floor.

What was that Kiyone had said to him about the traditions? If he asked Ryoko to dance it would show he accepted how she looked? Well he certainly accepted how she looked(along with quite a lot of other men in the room!) so he really should ask her.

Tenchi released her arm from his and stepped to face her. She looked excitedly into his eyes, the corners of her mouth twitching. She had dropped her hands to her side but instead of leaving them their, he picked her left one up and intwined his fingers in hers. He looked from their hands and back to each others eyes again.

"Ryoko, I don't know if you know the tradition about dancing but-"

"I do."

Tenchi furrowed his brows.

"Mihoshi told me them. . ."

"O ok. Well then I wonder if you would-"

Ryoko smile surfaced and his heart skipped a beat.

"HELLO THERE!" came a high pitched voice, "My names Rosal, Rosal Blanaki. Pleased to meet me are you? I have never seen you around any of the balls? A new found business mogal am I right? O of course I am!"

Tenchi looked in wide-eyed silence at the blonde woman in front of him. He caught a glimpse of Ryoko from the corner of his eye. Her face had gone completely red and he could feel the grip on his hand becoming tighter and tighter!

"Actaully no, I'm just a plain old person lucky enough to get a invite to this ball." he laughed nervously, and turned back to Ryoko. He saw her smile at him just before he nearly got his neck ripped off as this Rosal woman grabbed him by the cheek.

"Nobody is lucky in life, your just born that way." she whispered so only he could hear. "Now tell this servant of yours to get me a drink and leave us be."

"I BEG YOUR PARDON!" shouted Ryoko who has got far better hearing then most other people out there. "SERVANT!"

Rosal laughed and sighed.

"I always do get that one wrong! I guess it must be the dress, or actually its probably the hair!"

Ryoko's entire being became red hot with anger. Tenchi knew she was planning to vaporise Rosal and as annoying as she was, no-one deserved that! He tightened his grip on her hand.

"Actaully I was just about to ask my date if she would dance with me. I apolagise for any inconvinence." He smiled his irresistible smile and watched as Rosal huffed and stomped away, cursing under her breathe.

Tenchi turned to face Ryoko again and was caught off guard as he saw tears build up in her eyes. He looked into those beautiful golden eyes and for, not the first, time since he knew the Space Pirate he felt a twang in his heart. One of wanting. . .desire. But he knew he couldn't-Ayeka. But then again he couldn't leave the two in the dark for his entire life? That would just be unfair. But was he sure that the one he looked at was the one he wanted? How could he be sure?

"So who was that?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Nobody." she wiped her eyes. "All that matters tonight is you and I. Just having some fun. Ok?"

Tenchi nodded and smiled.

"So where was I? Ah yes. Do you want to dance?"

"Does that mean. . .you accept-?" Ryoko stopped mid sentence. Of course he didn't accept her. He was just being a good friend. She waved her hand in front of her as to dismiss the question. Tenchi quickly grabbed her wrist mid wave and stopped it from moving. He smiled again and nodded. He knew what he had to do.

"Of course I accept you. . ."

The music, the setting. . .the company. Everything was perfect. Tenchi slid his arm around Ryoko's waist(without even trembling) and took her right hand in his left. He gazed into her eyes as she slowly wrapped her left hand gently around his neck. Her heart was pounding, she felt there was defienitly something different about Tenchi. Something more mysterious yet assuring. They swayed gently to the music. Tenchi may not of been the best dancer but he certainly was not the worst!

Ryoko looked at Tenchi in such a way she never felt comfortable doing it before. Her whole emotions leaked out from her soul through her eyes and into his. Suddenly the chandilier above them began rotating.

"Look the jewels! Their catching the rays of the sun! Here comes the famous beams!" came a mans voice from a couple behind them.

Ryoko looked at the chandilier, then back at Tenchi.

"Tenchi? What famous beams?"

He looked at her, confused.

"You don't know of them?" she shook her head, "I dunno either. All I know is their meant to be unique. Showing a part of people never seen before, I think?"

Just at that instant, light began shimmering down onto the couples, illuminating their entire bodies in a different colour. Tenchi looked at the couples, laughing at their reactions and then looked back at Ryoko. A look of shock spread across his face for while all the other people had just one bright colour shining on them, Ryoko seemed to be covered in a black shadow on one side and almost a white light covering the other side. Ryoko also stared back at Tenchi but not in surprise, more in confusion. He too was covered in a bright white colour and also a black shadow.

"Tenchi? We're the same-"

"I know." he looked down at himself and wondered what on earth was going on. Then looked around at all the other dancers and noticed their eyes were all closed. Some were smiling, others weren't. He looked at Ryoko, she seemed to have noticed too. They both nodded and closed their eyes.

Tenchi:

"I never know how to tell him how I feel so I show him. Sometimes I worry that I'm too forward and then realise that of course I'm always forward! Its me for crying out loud! I wish I could tell him how much he means to me. He may not realise it but he's the most important person to me in the world. I just don't know how to tell him. I probably never will. That's not what a space pirate does. That's for sissys and princesses. I'd die for him. I wish I could just have that one moment with him at least, were I can feel totally at ease with my feelings for him and not be afraid of letting down my barriers. But it would only ever be one moment. One feeling. I don't want that, I want him. Him to be mine because I couldn't picture it any other way. But I know we could never be together, a jurian with a space pirate? Talk about your odd couple. The only feelings anyone could have for me are hate and friendship, and the latter is still quite rare. Tenchi is the only person I could ever feel connected to, only person I want to. But still, wanting what you can't have is like a mental torture.I don't want to be alone forever. . .I love you Tenchi Masaki, so much so I would give my life for you to be happy."

Ryoko:

Why is it me they want? What is so special about me. I don't understand how a princess and a space pirate, two completely different kinds of people can like me in such a way I've never been liked before. I always feel like I have to choose. Ayeka is such a beautiful person in many ways. Compassionate, kind, understanding and considerate. Ryoko on the other hand is a wild, crazy, inconsiderate, jealous, cruel, manical space pirate. . .or so she would like everyone to think. I know her though. Behind that tough exterior is someone wanting to be loved. A passionate woman waiting to be released from her hard ass façade. Unlike with Ayeka and I, I have a sort of chemistry with Ryoko that I can't explain. How could I, Tenchi Masaki, fall for such a brash woman. Have I even fell yet? Is this feeling what I think it is? She is so different to me. . .but. . .she understands me. Why can't I do anything about my feelings. If I do feel for Ryoko what I think I feel for her, why don't I act upon it."

After a moment Ryoko opened her eyes. She had just heard her own thoughts relyed in her head and then Tenchi's. She looked up at Tenchi, who had just heard the same(his own then hers), and was staring at Ryoko, the beams had disappeared and she could see his cheeks flush a pinkish colour. She had just realised what happened, 'He heard my thoughts, o my God he knows my thoughts!' she released her arms from him and stepped back. How could this happen. After all the barriers she had put up, after all the feelings she kept hidden. She didn't even think about what Tenchi thought, all she thought about was what he heard. She looked to the floor and took more steps backwards.

"Ryoko. . .please. . .don't do this." he begged.

She still didn't look at him. Tenchi stepped closer to her, he was but a foot away when she twisted round and ran, his hand shot out to grab hers but only grazed it as she disappeared into the crowd of couples.

"Ryoko . . .no!"

He leaped forward and did the only thing he could and ran after her.

WOOHOO! Done for the third chaper! laughs you may think (for those little amount of you actually reading the story ) that I'm awfullt quick at writing these stories! NOT TRUE! I wrote these chapters a while ago, few months and didn't know how to actually put them up on But then I used my brain and all is well! So what will happen next chapter? Any romancing or even some more dancing gasp, more saki for Ayeka? And who is this Myca one anyway? R&R PLEASE! And shout out to -mimi- for leaving me my first ever 'review'! Greatly appreciated!

Emo x


	4. Chapter 4: A Nights Events

TADA! Fourth chapter up and RUNNING! I had to write a bit on this, I had most of it wrote out but needed a tad bit more to complete it the chapter! I've had a few more reviews and thanks again for that! So much appreciated J

Disclaimer: Tenchi? Whats Tenchi? I don't own a Tenchi!

** Chapter 4: A Nights Events**

"Mihoshi? Mihoshi where on earth are you?" called Kiyone from the living room. She was getting more and more irritated by the ditz as the seconds ticked by. Just 20 minutes ago Kiyone had received a message from HQ declaring all officers in the Sol system, The SMC and The LMC to take to the nearby system of Sculptor and be on red alert.

"I'm here! I'm here!"

Mihoshi appeared at the top of the stair. Kiyone gasped.

"What have you done to your hair Mihoshi!"

Mihoshi lifted her hand to her now jagged green hair that just wisped her shoulders, tears were in her eyes as she realised the mistake she had made. Kiyone lifted her jaw back up and shook head.

"We'll fix it later!" she reassured the blubbering officer, "Ok Mihoshi lets go!"

Mihoshi ran down the stairs and stopped in front of Kiyone she started to wring her hands.

"Its just I thought it would look better…but but….IT DIDN'T!"

Kiyone looked around frowning.

"Ok ok! Sssssh! We'll fix it Mihoshi! Now come on lets get going!"

With that Kiyone grabbed Mihoshi wrist and ran outside to be transported up into the Yagami.

Ryoko lay on the on the floor of the highest deck in the ship, about 10 decks higher then the ball room. Her hair spread out from where her hands rested behind her head. She took a deep breathe, closed her eyes and relayed the past 20 minutes back in her head for about the hundreth time.

'He knows, well Ryoko its been 2 years and he finally knows. Unfortunetly it hasn't been that perfect moment where you both TELL each other how you love them so, hold each other close and kiss the most passionate kiss. Nope! Not even close. Good show Ryoko, good show.' She sighed again and pictured his face after he heard her thoughts. Scared? Possibly. Confused? Presumibly. Embarrassed? Most defiantly! Happy-.

"Well lookie lookie who it is. . . .ie!" a screeching voice came from behind her. "Hmm you know for someone who's supposed to be on a date you have a funny way of showing it! Lying on the floor . . .on your own! I mean I myself don't do much lying on the floor but when I do, I assure you. . . .I'm never on MY own!"

A vein protruded through Ryoko's forehead. She shot up and turned to see the scarlet lady staring down at her hands on hips.

"How dare you! If you think you are so great then where's YOUR date?" Ryoko yelled.

Rosal twisted a lock of hair around her baby finger, looking at Ryoko in a pitiful manner.

"Why, in the bedroom of course! I told him to wait there while I attend the ball, so I can have some fun there on my own, then some more I get back!" she giggled, Ryoko repulsed.

"Then why are you here? Leave me alone!"

"I'm here to make sure plans I have made are going along swiftly. You'll be pleased to know they are, if you could just draw your attention to that ship out there." she pointed towards the sky light behind Ryoko. Ryoko hesitantly turned around. Her heart leaped at what she came to see.

"Nagi. . ." she breathed.

"Ryoko? Ryoko? Where are you?"

Tenchi ran through the gold and silver halls and stopped at the elevator. Sweat dripped down his face. He had already been to the first 9 floors up from the ballroom, to the bedroom and the arcade. When he came to the bedroom he saw Ryo-oki still conked out on the arm chair. He had taken off his waist coat and rubbed off his markings.

He punched in the number for the next floor. Elevator music chimmed in his ear and not for the first time since he began his search for Ryoko, it irritated him.

'That blasted music! Grrr I'm not in the mood for this.' He stepped out of the elevator and as he once again sprinted down the corridor his thoughts moved to Ryoko's thoughts.

'She's in love with you Tenchi! She said it herself, or rather thought it, 'he means more to me then anyone else in the world'. What do I do now! I guess the only thing I can do is set things straight. But. . . How can I set things straight if I don't know how I feel? Grrr this is so complicated, why does all this shi-'

Tenchi stopped thinking as soon as he saw something in the distance. A long shadow with spiky hair was standing with its back towards him, its head tilted downwards. He stopped running and slowed down to small steps.

'Well I guess that's it then. . .' a tear fell down her silk like cheek, 'I've had a long run, Rosal said that. I'm more famous then some leaders, billions of creatures know who I am!' she tried in vain to lighten herself up from her downtrodden state of mind. Have a good laugh over a terrible situation. She suddenly felt the presence of Tenchi. She looked up from the floor and back up to the sky light. What to do? Would she tell him? No she couldn't, she'd make the most of her time with him. Who knows what could happen. Rosal may be right about her 'plan'.

Tenchi finally came to Ryoko, he brought a hand up to lay on her shoulder but decided against it. Instead he took a step right beside her. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, a single tear hung from her jaw line. All he wanted to do was wipe it away, make her feel better, even just to touch that cheek, that face. He found his mind whirling, imagining himself just laying a palm on her face, his fingers brushing her rouge lips.

"You're not alone you know. . ."

Ryoko frowned, she shut her eyes tightly and swallowed deeply.

"I. . . Tenchi. Please. . .can we just forget? Please." she stammered.

Tenchi also shut his eyes. 'Its now or never Tenchi.'

He opened his eyes again and turned to Ryoko, she opened her eyes upon the touch of his hand on her face. The two blushed brightly at the realisation as to what was happening. He slowly brought her face closer and closer.

"No." he said. "Ryoko, believe it or not but I heard your thoughts. . .and. . .and I know you heard mine. I can't just pretend something didn't happen when it so obviously did. I'm not gonna push it to the back of my mind or never mention it again because that's just not me. . .and I . . .I know that's not you!" his voice raised slightly at the last sentence.

Ryoko stared at his face, now only centimetres away.

"Why do you care Tenchi?" she asked, "You've always known how I feel."

Tenchi shook his head.

"Ryoko, no, I havn't, you don't understand-"

"I understand a lot more then you think Tenchi! I may not have a lot of experience in love but I do know when I do express my love for someone I make it VERY clear!

Tenchi had to laugh. She was so right. He remembered all the different and mostly awkward situations he had been put into with the space pirate.

"Listen Ryoko-"

"NO! No Tenchi you listen to me I don't want to talk about this anymore! Please. I mean, I think" she stopped and took a breathe, "I think we should just go back downstairs. . ."

Ryoko's eyes left Tenchi's gaze as she pushed his hand away from her face.

". . .and dance a bit more. Have some fun." she smiled.

Tenchi felt surprised she took his hand off her but nodded in agreement. He smiled and looked out at the sky light. Millions of stars winked back at him, as well as a green and white planet above them. A wash of contentment came down upon him. His heart stopped beating rapidly and his side ceased to hurt anymore after running so much.

As he looked up, he felt a silky soft hand intwine its fingers in his. It held loosely onto his. Out of pure reflex he tightened his hold on it. He looked to Ryoko who was looking at their hands.

"You know Ryoko, your right. The night is barely over, well at least on earth! I never knew how night and day worked in space!"

Ryoko laughed quietly.

"So lets go then! Come on lets boogie Tenchi?" she laughed. She pulled on Tenchi's hand and dragged him down the hall. Still laughing manically.

'Boogie?' Tenchi thought as he ran behind the crazy pirate.

Sasami laid the table for 6 people. As she called out for dinner her thoughts centred around her new housemate 'I'm so happy Grandpa and Noboyuki are allowing her to stay for a while! She seems like a really nice person and Ayeka seems to like her. Washu will hopefully like her too. Its too bad Mihoshi and Kiyone only saw her for a few minutes. I hope its nothing serious they have to attend to, they did seem to be in an awful hurry tho-' her thoughts were cut short as a stumbling Ayeka came trouncing over to the table, her new best friend trying to keep her up straight.

"My dear, sweesh ickle sister is a masterful cook yous knows Miss Mycada." she slurred, "The bestest in THE UNIVERSITY!" she through her arms into the air as though to prove a point but came close to falling over. At this Myca placed the tipsy Jurian onto her place, as she too sat down beside her. Sasami blushed at her sisters silly(but well meaning) words.

"Aka!" she sounded, "You said UNIVERSITY! AHHAHHAHHAHAHAHA!"

Myca dropped her head into her arms on the table, and began pounding the poor slab of wood with her the side of her fist, still laughing manically.

Ayeka(or Aka?) brought a finger to her chin, relaying her compliment to Sasami in her slightly numb head.

"O, I suppose I did . . ." she said in her quiet polite voice, quickly reverting to a crazy laugh. She joined Myca on the table.

As Sasami, stared confused at the sight of the two drunken maidens, the other household members began to make an appearance.

Washu came sauntering out of her lab, arms behind head and eyes closed but stopped immediately at hearing the shrieks of laughter coming from the kitchen. At the sight of the two she mearly looked at Sasami, who just looked almost sympathetic at the girls.

"O Little Washu. . .don't even ask." she said nodding her head.

Noboyuki came in too, staring in confusion at the girls, who by now had tears rolling down their eyes, so rather then try an beat them 'may as well join them' so he plonked himself down next to Ayeka and began laughing deeply even though he had no clue what it was about.

Grandpa didn't even seem to notice the girls as he sat down, a wise look across his face.

"Ah to be young again." he said reflectively, a kind look across his eyes as he glanced at the seemingly young girls.

"And drunk!" beamed his son-in-law.

"Yes, yes. . .and drunk!" he chuckled.

She pushed her bangs to the side, as she splashed some cold water on her face. As she looked in the mirror, she saw something that she wasn't used to, a look on her face. What was it? Was it something to do with what's going on? Of course. . .it was acceptence. Acceptence for the fact of what was to come. What was the word Rosel called it? O yeah 'The Inevitable'. Somethings that's bound to happen, if not now, then soon.

Even though she was one of the strongest people one could ever meet, she had no choice but to. . .not to give up, more to accept. She wasn't sure about what would happen all she knew was that it wasn't going to be a good thing.

After drying off her face she came to realise that mixed in with the droplets of the tap water were her own tears.'O I don't believe this' she mused 'I'm crying! Well that's not a first.' She quickly wiped away the minute drops from her eyelids and waited until she looked presentable. She traced the tiny blue stitching in her gold corset, she realised the stitches were small love hearts and cherry blossoms. Her hand reached back to the bow at the lower back of the corset and Ryoko straightened it out. She again looked in the mirror and was finally satisfied at how she looked. The beauty walked out of the bathroom towards the ballroom. As she walked down the immensely posh corridors and through the massive oak doors, she willed her mind to stay calm, enjoy the night at hand. She clasped her hands together in front of her and carried on walking.

As she came to where Tenchi was sitting, she could see him watching the people on the floor dancing, quite quickly and yet so gracefully, he tapped his foot to the music, which had changed to an actual live band playing. He looked so cute, slightly out of place but still. . .so cute. Ryoko walked over to him smiling seductively, she snuck up behind him and gently placed her soft hands over his eyes. He nearly jumped a foot off his chairs in surprise and she had to suppress a giggle. She bent her back so her lips moved to his ears.

"Having fun my Tenchi?" she whispered seductively.

Tenchi, in a fit of embaressment, quickly reached his hands up to hers and pulled them off his face, he swivelled around to look her in the eye. His cheeks had gone a slightly pinkish colour, it was just now Ryoko had realised his face markings had been taken off.

"Ryoko! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Ryoko smiled childishly.

"Don't you mean Madison, dear Tenchi?" she toyed as she pulled up a sit beside him.

Tenchi sighed in response, that Ryoko. Always twisting around the trouble she causes. She had certainly changed in the past few months. Ever since she came back to join the carnivel. He didn't admit it to anyone but he had greatly missed her crazy antics. She was certainly one of a kind and Tenchi thought those few days they spent alone together were some of the best in his life. Every morning he would wake up to find her curled up asleep on a chair he had put in his room for her, some mornings she would actually be awake and floating by the side of his bed, pondering. She would then walk with him to school as she told him of the dreams she had of him and earth when she was 'away'.

"One of them was so real I actually woke up and started looking for you, I expected to be in the Yagami again, with the house in the loading bay. In the dream Ayeka and I were fighting in the kitchen but you intervened and told us to grow up. Then as you stormed out you didn't realise the patio doors were closed and rammed right into one! I woke up laughing and crying at the same time, the dreams and the memories were all I had of you Tenchi. . ."

She had never been so open with him, although she never really did go into detail about what happened in space after she left Kagato. Tenchi didn't know she had been almost fatally wounded. Kagatos dark powers had all but killed her, she still never told him about that though.

After he came back from school, did his homework and shrine duties they would go for walks, or Ryoko would fly them to a part of the valley and watch the sunset. One night Ryoko took them to the ocean on Ryo-ohki and both sat outside it on one of the ships spikes and watched the moon and its reflection in the water. Tenchi had never seen anything so beautiful and he wasn't just thinking about the view either. Ryoko had just decided to treat him out of the blue. They had been watching TV alone, as Nobuyuki was away on a business trip and Yosho was attending a shrine meeting in the village, and Tenchi had yawned how he was so bored and would love to do something different. Ryoko looked at him quizzically until she grabbed Ryo-ohki(who was asleep beside her) and she finally leaped at him, teleporting the both outside to were Ryoko then threw Ryo-ohki in the air. All she had been wearing was a knee length night dress that was cream in colour, with a soft hood that swept over Ryokos cyan locks. As they sat their, after Tenchi had given out to Ryoko because she had taken them out to were fisherman could see them, they just quietly began to enjoy the scenery. Ryoko was completely relaxed out here.

"I used to come here a lot the first time. Do you remember after Washu's reality machine went wrong? That night I couldn't sleep, so I came here. I guess it kinda relaxs me, you know?"

Tenchi didn't know what to say, he had unconsciously been staring at her for so long he had forgotten where he actually was. Something about had definately changed, she was calm, well as calm as Ryoko could get! He had noticed that every time the wind blew, her muscles would tighten up as to hold in whatever heat was left in her body.

"Are you cold Ryoko?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Ryoko smiled at him, shaking a hand in the air as though to say 'don't worry about it' but it was to late, Tenchi had already scooched over to her and brought his arm around her shoulder. She blushed ever so slightly and kind of froze in shock but finally let herself relax in his arms. He smiled down at her and began to tell her stories of places he found when he was a child, where he would go and just relax. He told her of a place he still went to, even now.

"It's a small hollow on the east side of the lake, deep in the forest, in the middle of it is a massive rock, where you can sit and just relax, read, think, sleep. I even meditate there sometimes. Its like that rock is something in my life that I know will always be there. Its almost like a reassurance that no matter what goes wrong it'll always be there for me."

Ryoko had smiled at his honesty and cuddled into him more, feeling the heat radiating from his body.

"A bit like me Tenchi. I'll always be there for you." she whispered.

He furrowed his brow in thought before replying to the beautiful womans reassurance.

"Yeh, a bit like you. ." he unconsciously moved her closer.

Back to the present, he realised Ryoko had been staring at him, as he, in his minds eye, relived those special moments with the space pirate. She had her chin resting on her palm, her elbow resting on the table. She looked at him quizzicaly dieing to know exactly what was going on in the that cute little brain of his. He stared into those golden eyes, feeling his face grow hotter and hotter yet not wanting to stop staring at Ryoko.

Finally he brought his gaze from her, back to the dancers. Ryoko sighed and began searching for a waiter, it wasn't a tough task as their were about 60 in the ball room alone. A short man with a blonde handlebar mushtache came over as soon as her hand reached above her shoulder. Ryoko beckoned him to bring his ear to her mouth, so she could whisper something to him. The waiter nodded and smiled as the beautiful woman relayed her order in his ear. He straightened up, memorised the order, bowed and set off into the distance into the great unknown, the equilvilent of a celler on earth.

"Ryoko what are you ordering?" Tenchi asked inquisitively.

She looked at him, her face glowing in innocence, her bottom lip stuck out to make her cuter then she already was.

"Just some Tamura Tea Tenchi! Wow try say that 5 times! Tamura Tea Tenchi, Tamura Tea Ten-"

"RYOKO!"

". . .hmm?"

"What exactly is this tea made of?"

Ryoko simply flicked her hand and through her eyes up to heaven…in space?

"What do I look like? A tea expert?"

"No but your certainly an expert in a certain kind of dri-"

"O sush Tenchi, I only ordered a bottle of Saki, its hardly going to get us drunk now is it my love? Hmm? Soooooo are you going to have some then?"

Tenchi sighed as he saw the waiter make his way back to their table. Ryoko sure had a way with him, he didn't no why but sometimes he just couldn't say no. It was not an uncommon feeling, especially in this past few months. He hoped that when he was in one of those moods with her, she wouldn't try anything as he wasn't sure if he could say no! Whenever she'd ask him to join her for a walk or ask him if she could join him in the fields, he wouldn't even think about it, he'd just automatically say yes!

He stared at the table as a large bottle was laid down between himself and the pirate, along with a saucer each. Surprisingly Ryoko didn't even pick up the bottle, she just sat staring at Tenchi adoringly.

TWO HOURS LATER

"RYYYYYYY-ukkkooyo….!"

"Tenchi seriously QUIT IT!"

BANG!

"TENCHI!"

Ryoko stumbled over to where Tenchi lay flat on the shag carpet that ran the length of the hallway that led to their room. His legs were bent and twisted all over the place, his hands held out in front of him. He turned his head slowly to see Ryoko standing over him, a terrified look across her face, she held one hand to her heart and one to her mouth as she looked at the absolutely pissed so-called prince of Jurai. She hadn't realised that though she may have a strong threshold for the drink, her love didn't and three bottles of Saki was the right way of going about giving him a head ache to remember in the morning.

She sighed and reached down to pull Tenchi into a sitting position against the wall on left side of the corridor. His body heavy from being WAY too relaxed. She sat down opposite of him, her legs brought to the side as she rest one arm on them.

Tenchi had been so funny when he was tipsy, he even pulled Ryoko up off the seat and onto the dance floor where he whirled her in circles, twirled her into his arms and even though people of a 'higher class' had been staring at them, Ryoko knew they were just jealous 'cause they weren't dancing with anyone as handsome as Tenchi, in his black shirt and trousered, he defienitly looked the fox. But then again, so did she.

"Ryo-oh-oh. . .Ryoko!"

Ryoko was brought back to the present by the rambling Tenchi.

"Hmm, what is it lover?"

"Why. . .why do Ryoko, I mean, why do you love me. . .is it 'cause I be fat?"

Ryoko chuckled at his manical talk.

"I don't know Tenchi, I think it is because you be fat. . ." she laughed at the thought of Tenchi being fat. Haha o how she would love to cuddle him then, with his big round tummy and jolly looking face. "Yeh defienitly cause your fat!"

Tenchi looked at her through his blood shot eyes and turned his face to look serious, he moved slightly closer to Ryoko,leaning forwards a few inchs the resting his chin on his brought up knees. He loved to look at her when she laughed so he moved forward to get a better view as his eyes were beginning to grow fuzzy.

Ryoko brought her hand up to her chin and rested it there. However drunk Tenchi was he could still hold her captive with his gaze, like one of them swirling black and white designs you can never take your eye off that makes you feel weird and tingly when you finally took your eyes of it. She had been in her bare feet for quite a while now, even though she had barely a heel on them, they still hurt when she had danced with Tenchi.

She smiled on the inside knowing she could still had three full days left with the love of her life, more parties, more dancing, more Saki! There was even another ball to mark the closing of the festivels, something Ryoko was very happy about, that is, she remembered, if she were still alive.

Tenchi noticed Ryokos now sullen face that had just seconds ago been so jovial and bright. Her golden eyes simmered with moisture. The hand that held her chin began to tremble, she shut her eyes tightly, and just as soon as it began. . .it went away. She opened them again with a look of determination and once again happiness. Tenchi smiled in relief. He may be half cut but that doesn't mean he cant care for the woman of his dreams. 'WHAT? DID I JUST REFER TO RYOKO AS THE WOMAN OF MY DREAMS' he shook his head in disbelief and confusion.'Must be the drink, I don't think of her like that. No.No I don't. She's my friend, nothing more.' he concluded. He began to make his way up the wall on his back, stumbling slightly to the side but quickly regaining his balance.

"Uh Tenchi maybe you should sit back down." Ryoko demanded rather then asked as she stood up after him. She reached out to take his shoulder as he once again, dangerously leaned to the side. Tenchi caught her arm movement from the corner of his eye. That silky long perfectly proportioned arm. It reached out and took hold of his shoulder, firmly yet lovingly.He brought his eyes to the girl in front of her now, who had a reassuring smile on her face as if to say 'I gotcha'. Those beautiful golden catlike eyes, that shone like puddles of the melted precious metal itself. Glimmering inside those irises where two black as night ovals that lead to oblivion. Why did she love him again? Why did she care so much for this farmer boy that she would admittedly die for him? She was so beautiful, so strong, so amazing…and she loved him!

He hastily shook off her hand and leaned back on the wall. A frown formed on his face. He wanted to know so much more about her. She knew practically everything about him! Why she became a space pirate, who were her parents, where was she from, what happened that made her disappear from his life for what seemed like years! And most importently why did she love him?

Ryoko stood, wavering slightly, before Tenchi.'Hey whats up with him? Why is he looking a me like I just fired a cannon at Miss Priss?'

"Hey Tench? What's the problem?"

Tenchi tired his best to keep his whole form from shaking with anger…was it anger or was it the drink? He didn't know, he just wanted to get this whole night over with. Then he could start to learn more about Ryoko the infamous cruel space pirate. Suddenly his thoughts reverted back to when he was on the Yagami, when Ayeka had been kidnapped and Ryoko had tried to stop him from doing battle with a man of great power…Kagato.

"I can't bear the thought of losing you." he really couldn't picture Ryoko the way most Galaxy Police officers did or the way most inhabitants of the universe pictured her. Infamous-perhaps, cruel-no way.

Upon remembering this past dilemma his face softened. He looked back to Ryoko who was standing there, one eyebrow raised, looking terribly confused. He laughed inwardly and all anger rushed out of him.

"Theres NOOOOO problem Ryoko! None at all, just my head is starting to hurt!" he laughed. Ryoko nodded, relieved that Tenchi wasn't having second thoughts for this trip.

"Ok well, good. Well you know what, you look beat and I'm feeling pretty tired myself. How bout we call it a night, huh?" she looked at him, full of content, and smiled. "Lets get back to our room, ok?"

No matter how drunk Tenchi was he still found this quite embarrassing to hear. He felt his face grow hotter and hotter and was sure his nose was about to bleed but before he could say anything Ryoko had already wrapped her arms around his shoulders and teleported them into their room. Tenchi, after getting over the initial shock of his surrounding being changed so suddenly, surveyed the room after Ryoko let go of him and went to check on her cabbit. The room was a lot redder and velvety then he remembered but then again he was half cut. He felt his stomach churn and his throat widen, before you could say night cap, he was in the toilet chugging his insides up!

Ryoko laughed hysterically at his antics and continued petting her little cabbit who was now on her lap, sensing something was wrong.

"O really Ryo-okhi its nothing! Now stop being a priss and just enjoy this carrot!" she grumbled, a carrot appearing in front of the worried cabbit, who nevertheless ate it.

"Good girl." she cooed before changing into something a bit more comfortable.

Tenchi wiped his mouth and struggled to stand back up. His whole head felt fuzzy as though someone just turned on the static behind his eyes. As he strained to keep himself from falling down again he heard soft music being played from inside the room.

_Is getting better_

_Or do you feel the same_

_Will it make it easier on you now_

_You got someone to blame_

Tenchi recognised the song immediately, it had been by a friend from schools favourite band, U2. But the voice, the melody, a deep, rough yet soft mans voice. Sung as though from experience…almost spoken. Tenchi head suddenly cleared up, as he listened intently to the words of the song, wondering in the back of his mind why it was playing.

_One love _

_We get to share it_

_It leaves ya baby_

_If you don't care for it_

Tenchi defienitly knew who it was now. Johnny Cash, the country rock singer from the US. His voice put Tenchi into somewhat of a daydream where the only thing he cound think of was the words and, for some reason, Ryoko. 'It leaves you, if you don't care for it' his heart sunk to the pit of his empty yet churning stomach. The brown eyed boy slowly opened the door to find Ryoko sitting on one side of the bed, her back to Tenchi. Her shoulders were slumped down and her arms lay limply by her side.

_Did I ask too much_

_More then a lot_

_You gave me nothing now_

_It's all I got_

_We're one but were not the same_

_We're we hurt each other and we're doin it again._

Tenchi slowly walked over to Ryoko and saw where the music was coming from, obviously a gadget made by Washu to help the pair get through times of boredom, obviously she didn't realise that that song was one that really got to Ryoko. She had heard Nobuyuki play it a few times in his office.

'I wonder' she thought 'I wonder if I'll ever get a chance like this again…to have Tenchi by my side and on our own…in outer space… she smiled gravely to herself and leaned back on the bed, her hair gushing out from under her. She looked over to the end of the bed and saw Tenchi leaning on the bedpost, trying to keep his balance. His eyes were all bloodshot and his face had a green tinge to it. She giggled to herself at how un-Tenchi like he looked.

"Ryoko? I think I need to sleep." he said, bringing a hand to his head and groaning.

"Ok Tenchi, why don't you go get changed for-" before she could finish the sentence Tenchi had already climbed onto the king sized bed and lay on his stomach looking at Ryoko who looked at him surpisingly.

"You not gonna get into your pyjamas Tenchi?" she smiled, winking at him also.

Tenchi just gave a goofy smile and sighed, mumbling something about 'drink, clothes and loss of movement in body'. Ryoko stood up turning of the music which had lulled to a finish. She phased into her cream hooded night dress and returned to the edge of the bed.

"I had a good time tonight Ryoko." Tenchi whispered, "A lot can happen in a night…"

Ryoko climbed into the bed and flicked the lights above it off. She turned to face Tenchi who was lying on top of the covers.

"Your right Tenchi, a lot can happen…" she sighed.

"But theres (yawn) still more to come…" he mumbled, "I can't wait…"

WOOOOO done and dusted! chapter 4 anyway! I may be a while updating seen as this is as far as i've gotten so maybe in the next week or so! Rate and review and all that jazz!

Emo


	5. Chapter 5: Brutality in Saki

OK SO FINALLY! Heres chapter 5! Which is fresh off the laptop and coming to you live in your living rooms! Or…where ever you read this!

**Chapter 5: Brutallity in Saki.**

Sunlight drenched the massive valley, causing a stir amongst the many woodland creatures. Its reflection admired itself in the beautiful lake and winked back at itself.

Princess Ayeka watched all of this from Tenchi's balcony. She imagined this was what he would do if he was here that morning, but unfortunately for her, he was combing the high life in a universe far far away! She placed a pure skinned hand on her head and nursed her awful hang over. She tightly closed her eyes and swore she would never drink in a million year again! It felt like a hack saw was running its way through the middle of her eyes.

"O Tenchi, I bet if you were here right now I wouldn't have this unnecessary pain!" she sighed.

She opened her eyes again and let the light drown them with its rays. Her pinky red eyes glimmered along with her purple shiney hair. She brought her hands down to the bannister of the balcony and leaned forward. The princess hummed her favourite Startica song about the love of ones life.

"Hey there Princess, remember me?" asked a low flowing voice behind her.

Ayeka jumped and turned around. In front of her stood a stream lined woman, with a rather boyish but strong body with long black hair flowing down to her bum.

"O its only you Miss Myca." she smiled, "Yes surpisingly I do remember you!"

Ayeka noticed that Myca wasn't wearing the same clothes as yesterday, instead hung one of Tenchi's shirts on her shoulders with a black sports bra underneath and a pair of short shorts that were obviously Mihoshi's as they fell across Myca's hips, threatening to fall down.

Myca laughed and joined the Princess by the edge of the balcony, Ayeka felt conscious she was only wearing her pyjamas and suddenly felt highly embarrassed that someone should see the first princess of Jurai in her lavender night dress.

"So Miss Myca, we barely got a chance to talk last night…well at least about you" she said embarrassedly. "So whats your story then? What brings you to such an unknown planet?"

Myca hesitated. She knew she would have to tell the residents of her current home why she was there soon…but somehow…she just couldn't! Especially when the one person she was seeking wasn't even there! And wouldn't be for another few days! Until then she was going have to lie. Lie about her occupation, why she was here and her history.

"Well…?" Ayeka pressed.

"Well Princess Ayeka, I'm here to…um…protect this planet!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Yes that's right, protect this planet and more importently, this house!"

"I don't understand, you knew we living here?"

"Ummm well yes, of course! I just didn't make it known to you all because I thought it would've scared you off or something! Its all a bit complicated but I'm also here to protect umm that boy…Teno..I mean Tenchi! Yes Tenchi, when he gets back I will explain all, but until then, just know Princess Ayeka, I won't let anything happen to you or anyone else in this house."

Ayeka looked at Myca confused and slightly suspicious, although she knew that the last part was believable. Ayeka trusted Myca already and believed that she wouldn't bring any harm to her, or the others. Ayeka looked into Myca's eyes and noticed they both different colours, red and silver. 'Odd' she thought, but smiled anyway.

"Tenchi will be home in two more nights and then you will explain, until the Myca, I trust you."

"Listen up, we don't attack till the last night. You know the plan, break it and I'll break you."

"Yes M'am, understood."

"Good, now hide out until my word, then…well…you know what to do. Nagi Out"

Nagi looked out at the surrounding forest and the two suns breaking the horizons. She stood on a cliff above a massive woodland, where she could she for miles and miles. She turned around to see Ken-oki sitting in the door way of a small cottage enclosed in the forest. Blanki had set up this hide out for Nagi herself. It was comfortable and just what was needed.

Ken-oki mewed at her owner sadly.

"No need to worry Ken-oki, we'll only be here for a few days…and then-"

"Don't leave me Ryoko! You can't leave me! Why do you have to go, why won't you tell me!" Ryoko stood staring in front of Tenchi, her eyes were glazed over and her battle suit phased on to her body from her dress. Her hands were drooped by her side, she didn't say a word. She stared right past Tenchi, like he wasn't even there.

"I don't understand Ryoko!"

Still no response. Tenchi reached out to grab her shoulder but Ryoko was too quick for him and caught his arm before he could touch it, finally she was looking into his eyes.

"A lot has happened Tenchi that you wouldn't understand. Why I left you before you rescued Ayeka and why it took so long for me too come back. Tenchi…just go home…forget about me."

"HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO FORGET ABOUT YOU?" he felt his voice rising. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME RYOKO THAT'S NOT FAIR! DON'T DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!

"Tenchi…Tenchi…Tenchi…HEY TENCHI!"

Tenchi suddenly flung up from his lying position, sweat drenched his entire body, his head felt like someone was moving furniture in there and he had a sharp stinging pain on his left cheek. Needless to say, he felt like shit.

He looked up at Ryoko who had one eye brow raised and was hovering above him in an Indian position. She looked a lot better then he did but still you could tell she wasn't feeling like a bundle of joy either.

"Tenchi what were screaming about? You woke me and Ryo-oki up!I had to slap you silly to get a reaction outta you!" she looked peeved but Tenchi guessed it was probably the hang over.

"O sorry Ryoko…just a bad nightmare…" he looked down at his bed sheets and brought a hand to the back of his head. Very suddenly his dream came flowing back to him, why he was screaming and at who. He looked up at Ryoko who was yawning and rubbing her head. He began feeling very posessive of her at that moment and started to wonder whether or not he should say something about his dream but soon decided against it. He slouched out of bed and realised he was still wearing his clothes from last night. He began laughing, he hadn't had a night like that …well…ever! He remembered dancing with Ryoko a lot! He also remembered their first slow dance and all that happened during and after it.

"Come on Tenchi lets go get some breakfast, I'm starving and you look like you need some tea for that head!" Ryoko laughed.

"Hey I could say the same for you, ya know!" Tenchi jeered.

"O yeah? Well sorry junior but I unlike you, can hold my drink! Maybe in a few more years you'll understand."

Tenchi face faulted, 'Junior? Humph she's not going to get away with that'.

"I guess your right, after all you are many years my senior!" Tenchi contended and came out victorious as Ryoko got a bit tongue tied after that!

Instead of retaliating with words Ryoko sat still, suspended in the air. Tenchi tried to stiffle his laughing, he knew Ryoko wasn't one to like being laughed at. The pirate was staring into his eyes now, his chocolate brown eyes that could hold a whole universe if needed. She poised herself to attack mode and suddenly out of no where both pirate and prince were wrestling each other on a king sized bed in a room that would pass for a honeymoon suite in any country on earth! Tenchi grabbed Ryokos wrists as she sat on top of him, wrapped one leg around her waist and took advantage of her surprise and swiftly rolled the both of them so now Tenchi had the lead and was on top of her, still holding her wrists,

"Arrrrgg damn you Tenchi! Why I outta-" Ryokos words got stuck in her mouth as Tenchi did something completely unexpected, her grabbed both of her wrists in his left hand and brought them above her head, he then continued to put his right hand on her ribcage and began tickling her vigorously! Ryoko laughed and laughed until her lungs stopped taking in any air and her bladder was about to explode! Tenchi laughed at her reaction also but stopped when he realised enough was enough. He let go of Ryokos wrists and brought his arms to his sides, his eyes were closed in laughter until he realised Ryoko wasn't speaking, laughing or shouting anymore, he opened his eyes again to find Ryoko staring up at him, her hair spread out beneath her and her night dress bedraggled from all the commosion. Her eyes were still shiney from crying laughing but that was not what caught Tenchi's eye. What caught his eye was the fact Ryoko was blushing so much she made a red smartie look blue!

'I wonder if he even realises he's still sitting on top of me?' The cyan haired beauty thought to herself, trying to contain the heat on her face.

He was sat on top of her, his knees knelt on the bed, either side of her hips and he didn't even realise! But of course a man can't go forever without realising he is straddling one of the most deadly and beautiful beings in this universe and when he did…

"AAHHHHH"

Ryoko looked over the side of the bed to see the First Prince of Jurai lying on his back, face scarlet, sweat dripping and nursing a nose bleed.

She had to laugh! What else was there to do? She floated up and stood beside the heap that was Tenchi. After looking down and smiling again at the one she loved, Ryoko held out a hand to pick up the young man. He cautiously took her hand and was flung up by the ultra strong pirate.

"Ok ok, all joking aside now Ryoko let go get some breakfast!"

Ryoko mockingly bowed at the Prince who had taken a step away from her after their little wrestling match. She brought her arms stretched above her head and stood gracefully on her tippy toes as an outfit appeared on her toned body, Tenchi watched as the complete bright red body suit engulfed the pirates strong build, with attached semi-heeled red boots. It reminded him of her battle suit except without the black or puffy shoulders. To finish off the look she snapped a light blue shrug over her shoulders with light pink edges. She closed her eyes as she puffed up her hair. Tenchi stood, still in his ball outfit, watching her from a few feet away. He always wondered how she kept such a tight body even though she ate so much and helped out so little at home! Her stomach was as flat as a surfboard and her thighs were so toned he was sure they could break a METAL chair let alone a wooden one. . .

'O my god…am I thinking about Ryoko's thighs? ARGHH! What is wrong with me? Aw man, just 'cause her outfits is so tight and …ARHHHH! Ok ok put your mind off it Tenchi old buddy! Ummmm…'

Ryoko's eyes snapped open as she was positive her sensitive ears could hear Tenchi, very quietly, singing Funky Town. She looked across at him and saw a very odd sight indeed. Stood before her was Tenchi, patting his head and rubbing his tummy!

'I beginning to think I should have brought Mihoshi." she smiled.

The Yagami soared through space at Hyper Speed 3, a speed reserved only for those officers in Galaxy Police uniforms, of course on one or two occasions it was broken by a certain cyan haired space pirate but since her retirement the space ways have been relatively safe! The powerful red ship was set on course to co-ordinates 56LMC and 9.6 Scupltor. Basically meaning it was closer to the Sculptor universe then the LMC, when it would hit its co-ords, the ship would find itself in the company of three other Galaxy Police ships.

Kiyone Makabi sat in the pilots chair, once a again preparing back up thrusts for what ever may come during this mission, a mission, she didn't have a clue about in the first place! They had just past the LMC and would soon be at their target destination. She sat back after making sure everything was up and go. She leaned back in her custom made seat and closed her eyes trying to shake off any nerves. After all, this was their first big mission in a few months, at least she hoped it was big! Anything more exciting then worrying about rent was good in her book. She brought a hand to her hair, and fundled with her red headband, pulling pieces of her long straight teal hair to the back of her head, she was in her usual GP uniform, tight grey trousers, navy shirt with a white colour, bright blue waistcoat and a red tie. To pull off the rest of the uniform she had on her moms old fingerless red gloves.

Kiyone finally found herself relaxing…until!

"O YAY! ALL THE GREEN IS GONE!" a voice boomed behind Kiyone as her lovable dim witted partner came crashing through the steel doors. Mihoshi ran in, cluelessly tripped over the gear control and fell smack across her partner. Kiyone didn't even bother to move dispite the shrieking blonde that's tummy was lying on top of her. She just serenely opened her eyes, surveyed the situation and took a deep breath. Incidently, hidden inside her glove compartment was a self help book on temper problems and lying beside that a flask of Noboyuki's whiskey which he graciously gave to her on her 26th birthday party back in April. On the outside across the silver lid was an inscription, "Kiyone, whenever trouble should crashland in the lake." Kiyone decided to only take it with her on big missions, such as this one.

Finally the blonde worked her way off Kiyone and sat in her own, co-pilots seat.

"Well Kiyone, what do you think?" she asked spritly. Her hair was now its normal blonde colour but had several inched taken of the ends of it, though it did look a lot neater then earlier on when she had looked at though she had been dragged through a hedge backwards.

"Much better Mihoshi, I don't see why you wanted to change your hair in the first place, a lot of people would love to have hair like yours."

Mihoshi welled up in tears at the rare side door compliment she received from the blue eyed officer.

"I don't really know why Kiyone, I guess it was just a moment of madness." she laughed.

Kiyone sighed and leaned back again into her seat.

"Everyday is a moment of madness with you Mihoshi." she mumbled as she shook her long haired head.

"Hmm, what did you say Kiyone-"

"I said, everyday is a-"

"OFFICERS!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the pilots of the Yagami as a 5 foot head appeared in front of them, it was a head they did not recognise, a young man laughed humorously in their faces.

"Hey that's no fair, you really gave me and Kiyone a fright, that's really mean you know, you shouldn't go round doing that to peop-"

"Ok ok, real sorry 'bout that, just couldn't resist it! I've already down it to the two other ships that have come 2 minutes from co-ordinates, but this was the best reaction yet!"

Kiyone sat, shaking her fist in fury, her eyes tight shut as she quietly counted to ten.

"Huh? Hey Officer Makabi right?" asked the male voice, looking in the direction of the teal haired officer.

'9...10!'

Kiyone finally looked up and was ready to burst out in fury, until she saw the face of the young man in front of her…

"Ummm, Officer Makabi…am I right?"

"Huh..uh yeah. I mean affirmative. Who are you? I mean state yourself!"

The young man nodded, saluted and ran off a well learned introduction.

"I am Alexanous Li, rank 2 of the Galaxy Police apprentices. I have been working as an officer for 9 months and graduated from the Academy 12months ago, with flying colours if I do say so myself." smiled the handsome man.

All the while, Kiyone listened to his bio she also took into account his looks. Messy browny/blonde hair, bright green eyes with a hint of blue, clean shaven and dastardly high cheekbones. Needless to say, he was a babe!

"Wait!" perked up Mihoshi, "You mean you've only graduated last year?"

Alexanous turned his attention to the buxom blonde.

"Officer Kuramitsu, am I right? (Mihoshi nodded blushing) That's right! Am pretty much a newbie! But I don't want special attention just so you know!"

Kiyone's eyes flew open wide.

"YOU mean to say you've only graduated? Why are you here on a big mission like this then? How old are you? Why is a newbie contacting other ships? Wheres your first in command?"

"Hey, hey hey! Ask questions later ok? How 'bout you even make a list, then you might find yourself a little less agitated!" Alexanous laughed, a set of straight white teeth shimmered back at the two girls. "I'm just calling to tell you, your on course and should arrive any second now, you'll see three ships ahead of you, transport to our ship, The Striker, it's the black and gold one, I'll greet you at the human docking bay. Then you can ask all the questions you need! Comprende?"

Both officers nodded, Mihoshi a little to enthusiastically.

"Bye bye ladies! Alexanous out!" and just like that the officer disappeared through a wisp of static!

Kiyone and Mihoshi sat in a mutual understanding silence for a few seconds.

"Wow," whispered Mihoshi, "He sure was cute…"

Kiyone nodded absently.

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! That's it for Chapter 5! FINALLY! Ok so I know their wasn't an awful lot for Ryoko&Tenchi, but that's all the plan, theres gonna be plenty of chapters for them so don't fret! I rather liked writing that scene with K&M! Thought it brought a bit of humor into play! Came rather easily too! Ok so that's it for chapter 5! I wont be as long for the next update I promise! Thanks for reading! Emo xox


	6. Chapter 6: Fruity Behaviour

Ok, I do realise i haven't updated in a while, writer block and also busyness! You all know how it is! Its shorter then the others but god i need some inspiration! Any ideas?

**Copyright. **I don't own anything to do with z Tenchi man.

**Chapter 6: Fruity Behaviour**

"Ryoko, stop staring at me!"

"I'm just making sure your ok Tenchi! You were a bit…um…out of character last night." smiled the devil minded pirate. She picked up the gold pot that lay in front of her and poured out another cup of tea for Tenchi and herself. It had been Tenchi's 4th cup since arriving at breakfast, Ryoko insisting on looking after her guest. Tenchi sweat dropped as he watched the milk turn the tea golden brown. It wasn't his normal green tea but rather more what English and Irish people would drink on earth. He still enjoyed it though but was a bit sick of it, understandably! The other people at the table, laughed politely at their seemingly newly wed behaviour.

"Out of character? He was out of his mind!" came a sharp, high voice from behind them. Ryoko's eyes snapped open as she recognised the voice. She jumped from her seat and twirled around in rage and stared at the woman stood infront of her and Tenchi. Her signature platinum locks were strung up in a green bow and she wore a silken green blouse with blue ribbons tastling from the sleeves. A medium length cream skirt adorned her hips with green zig zags acoss the bottom. Men in close proximity were staring at her over their toast and caviare like breakfast.

"What do you want? Get away from here!" growled Ryoko.

"Now, now _Madison_ we don't want you to burst a vein before your big show down now do we?" laughed Blanaki behind her hand, as she eyed Ryoko with complete contempt.

Tenchi sat watching the drama unfold, confused of the twos rivalry, other then last night before they danced Tenchi couldn't think why Rosal would behave this way. 'Show down? What is she talking about?'

"Grrr shut up Blanaki, you'd get away from here if you knew what was good for you!"

"Ooooo is that a threat? Well don't worry _Madison_. I see your keeping our conversation from last night a secret from your loverboy?"

Ryoko fists cracked under the pressure she was putting on them to stop reaching out and thumping her in the face. She didn't want to ruin the time she had left with Tenchi and refused to come to physical violence.

Not before making sure she had made it uncomfortable between Ryoko and Tenchi, Rosal flicked her hair in the air, winked at Tenchi(who blushed slightly), turned on her heel and disappeared into a sea of admirers.

Ryoko scrunched up her face in frustration, she looked at Tenchi out of the corner of her eye. He was staring…no not staring, GLARING at Ryoko. He looked angry at her. Why was he angry at her? Was it because she had caused a spectical or because she knew something he didn't? She turned around slowly feeling like a child about to be given of to by the principal. A sense of dread washed over her, her cheeks flared up but not from embaressment, but from sheer trepidation! She sat down equally as slowly and pulled her seat in so she was closer to the table. She kept staring in front of her, trying to ignore Tenchi's gaze.

Silence filled the table as the other 10 or 11 people who had been watching the incident unfold began staring at the young 'couple'. Some looked over their news holograms while others over their tea.

Tenchi didn't keep his eyes of Ryoko, his pupils fixed on her face.

"What was she talking about Ry…Madison?" the silence was finally broken so everyone carried on with their breakfast, every now and then peeping over at them.

Ryoko frowned but still didn't look at him. 'I can't tell him, I can't. I don't want to ruin what time we have left, I can't make him worry.' she sighed deeply and tried with all her might not to cry. It was like all she had planned for them had come to a sticky end, an inevitable sticky end. Her golden eyes bolted closed.

'Why is it I've been through so much over years and years, bountys hunters, the Galaxy Police, other pirates, general violence and I can't deal with this, I'm actually getting upset about it! For all I know, I could defeat them all! I probably will…so why does it feel like I won't, like I can't. I have to tell him something…I just have to, I…'

"Ryoko…?" Tenchi whispered so only she could hear, he leaned close to her and brought a hand to her shoulder. She opened her eyes and planted a smile on her face.

"Everythings fine Tenchi! I swear, nothings wrong, I don't know what that woman was talking about!" she smiled again, deepening the façade she played on Tenchi. However he was not as gullable as she thought and he quickly dismissed her excuse. He frowned again but this time releasing the hard look in his eyes, they we're now full of worry, not suspicion.

"Ryoko…"

The space pirate just smiled again and carried on munching on the fruit in the middle of the table. She picked up a baby pink round fruit, that had golden slashs all the way around it, like a weird zebra fruit, it was around the size of a golf ball but looked as soft as a peach. Ryoko gently dropped it on her plate as she continued to expertly cut it into quarters.

"You know what these are Tench?" she asked using her nickname for him, as she placed 2 of the 4 quarters of fruit onto Tenchi's plate. He sighed at the change of subject and shook his head. Ryoko smiled and continued, "These are liflufu's(1), they're said to be the fruit of love! You wanna try some love?"

'Love? Uhhh whats she playing at! (sigh) I wish she could just be honest with me…'

"Well? Tenchi?"

Tenchi nodded a yes and picked up one of the quarters of the liflufa fruits pieces. He gulped as a thought popped into his mind for a moment, 'I hope it's not some kind of love potion!'

He dismissed the idea, and chastised himself for not having more trust in the woman. He ate the piece whole and immediately fell in love…with the taste! It tasted of something that was bad for you, like chocolate or sweets, but it was a fruit so it must be good for you. It had a warm feel to it, that invoked his whole being, it was soft, passionate with a slight sourness to it…but a good sourness. He held it on his tongue for a few moments as he enjoyed the wonderful taste of the exotic fruit.

"Liflufus are fruits grown wild in the great rainforests of Tamura, they sprout from the large flower of a Lufu Tree, or the love plant. A beautiful tree with light pink and pale green leaves, its branches twist and curl like calligraphy! Rather beautiful so they are." Ryoko looked up at the male spilling out the facts of these trees. A middle aged man, with dark hair and bright blue eyes. A smart looking guy, wearing a casual earth suit.

"It grows forever, never stopping, one is as tall as 150 meters! Quite amazing really! They carry each other, you know. You can't grow just one Lufu Tree, two is the minimum! Its like they themselves fall in love, they live to love…and love to live. O I beg your pardon, I have been rattling on a bit! My names Hiro Kalin. I'm a professor at the University of Tamura. I teach biology and geography.You wouldn't know it would you?" He smiled a warm smile, showing a full set of white teeth. He sat 3 seats to the right of Ryoko.

Ryoko smiled back, discreetly nudging Tenchi in the ribs as he finally decided to swallow his piece of fruit, he looked annoyingly at Ryoko, to see a man in his mid-thirties switching seats to sit next to Ryoko.

"My names Madison, and this is Tenc-"

"Tenchi Masaki, ah yes. I knew I recognised you, you're the first crowned prince of Jurai, am I right?"

"Umm yes…that is correct." Tenchi leaned across to receive a handshake from the good looking man.

"You're from the planet earth also, ah yes…earth." he said reminiscently. "I lived there myself for a few years. Beautiful stunning place, really stunning."

Tenchi smiled at the affectionate way the man was recalling his home planet. Usaully most people from the outer regions of his universe would of referred to it as a back water useless rock of a planet. But not this man, this man talked about it with adoration and conviction.

"Really?" piped up Ryoko, "Where abouts did you live, Tenchi and I are from Okayama, Japan. Have you heard of it?" she asked genuinely. This guy was nice…not to mention cute! 'Hmmm, I wonder if I could spark a bit of the green eyed monster in Tenchi, if I get a little closer, maybe that way I might end this trip with a kiss, or at least some sort of attention…' she sighed inwardly as Hiro answered her question, yet even though she was looking at him, she wasn't listening, her eyes glazed over just like anytime Ayeka would try to reprimand her for something she did or did not do. Rudeness, Miss Priss called it, Ryoko on the other hand referred to it as 'Selective Hearing'.

"So you travelled a lot then? Wow, I'd sure like to do something like that someday. Tour Europe, travel across America." Tenchi was starting to really warm to this guy, maybe she shouldn't try to spark Tenchi's jealously, that wouldn't be fair…to Tenchi or Hiro. Ryoko decided to join back in the conversation.

"You travelled America Hiro?"

"Why yes, I did reside there for 2 years in Ohio and California." he chuckled as she blushed away her embarrassment, it was obvious he had already said that while she had zoned out to her own little world. Trying to save her embaressment he carried on talking. "Beautiful place the US. Such diversity, and not just the landscape, but the people! You could be talking to one man about the technology of tomorrow, robots cleaning houses etc and the next state over your in no mans land with people living in houses MILES apart, no electricity, running water. Its crazy to think about, absolutely crazy!"

"Sounds like it," Tenchi smiled, "I should hope to do that one day in the future."

"I'm sure you would Lord Tenc-"

"Please just call me Tenchi." he grinned embarrassingly. Ryoko rolled her eyes at his modesty..

"Tenchi. I just hope you would be sure to take your beautiful wife with you! Its something that would change people perspectives on life, love and happiness. Change your priorities."

Both 'Masaki's' sat in equal embaressment, though Ryoko was slightly more pleased at his error. She sneaked a side ways glance at Tenchi and just for a moment, a split second, their eyes met. His cheeks had gone a slight shade of pink, as had Ryoko's. Tenchi scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously in his usual, shy way.

'That boy,' Ryoko thought, 'Grow some backbone Tenchi! Come on, pick me and whirl me around in your strong arms, and kiss me passionately! Lay me down on the table and-'

Ryoko had gone quiet, a distant look on her face, so as a means to lift the awkwardness Tenchi carried on talking to Hiro, asking him about other places he had been.

"Well I've travelled, South America, through the Amazon, travelled Africa, through the Calahari desert, amazing place! You see my job back on earth was as a TV show presenter, I travelled the world and its places of unimaginative extremes and report back to the people of the world and tell them all about it, its history, its present, its landmarks, its pros and cons, wildlife. I loved my job. I truly did, but that was 4 years ago now. I lived on earth for 8 years. Made many a friend. Its good because I am from the planet Tamura and thus have the appearance of humans! A bit like your beautiful wife here."

That compliment stirred Ryoko out of her daydream and she looked wide eyed at the professor. But wait, did he just say he knew she wasn't an earthling? Did that mean he knew who she really was?

'Uh oh…' she thought.

"O yeh and how would you know I'm not an earthling huh? I know I am out-of-this-world gorgeous but that doesn't necessarily mean I'm outta this world?" she sounded, defensively.

Hiro smiled at her and looked across at Tenchi who looked like a child whos friend had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar and he had helped her get it. If looks could get you arrested, this was one of them, the guilt that had spread its way across his face like wildfire had convinced the professor of his suspicions as to who this woman really was.

"How would I know? Well let me count the people I have met on earth with golden eyes as bright as the suns of Tamura, like yours. Or wild spiky cyan hair that stands on end when worried or angered, just like when Rosal Blanaki annoyed you earlier on. Also, the fangs are a slight give away." Hiro smiled genuinely. "I know who you are…Ryoko." he said in a whisper.

Tenchi sprung out of his seat, coughing and splurging, he was caught…well Ryoko was caught, but that was partically the same thing. He needed to get off this ship, he needed to go home, he wasn't going to spend another three months in space, on the run, like the last time, o no, not again. Tenchi bent down and grabbed Ryoko, who sat smiling, almost in awe of the professor, by the hand and lifted her out of her chair.

"Uhhh! HEY! Tenchi whata you do-"

"Ssssh! We're getting outta here!"

Ryoko didn't have time nor chance to argue with Tenchi as she was pulled through the tables of the dining area like a rag doll. She looked back at Hiro who had turned to look at her also, he raised his hand as he waved goodbye to the beautiful pirate he had always admired.

Dun Dun Dun! Right thats chapter 6 over! R&R pretty please! I swear i am not desperate wrings hands...

I got the name of the tree and fruit from ye old English. Lif means life and Lufu means Love.. So put together that means LifeLove! Thank you, thank you!

Emo xox


End file.
